Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island
by oinkers12
Summary: 22 of the original contestants, and Alejandro and Sierra, compete on the island with drama, mishaps, and a sleazy host. Who will win? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island**

**Please R&R**

**This is a story if all 24 competitors competed against one another in an ultimate Total Drama. If I get enough reviews, mainly positive, I'll continue with the story. If not, I'll just get rid of it. I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

***Means confessional both opening and ending***

"Welcome, viewers, to another season of Total Drama. What a better way to celebrate than bringing back all 22 original contestants, including the 2 new ones from Total Drama World Tour. That's right, 24! The most we have ever done. This means more drama, more shocking eliminations, more love stories, and more alliances than you guys can probably handle! And what better way to do that than have three teams of eight! The competition will be harder and the stakes are higher as well! That's right, we're giving away 2 million dollars to the winner of this season! Get ready to meet the contestants right here on Total….Drama…Revenge… of the Revenge of the Island! Oh yeah, by the way, jail really sucks." Chris finishes and he is standing on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa, seeming to be cleared of the radioactive junk.

After the theme song, all of the contestants have arrived. Duncan and Gwen are up front, finishing a kissing session, and Trent looks steamed.

"Can I go to the confessional right now?" asks Trent angrily.

"Sorry, Trent, but it's time for teams! Now they have already been pre-decided, but I'll say the twist afterwards! Alright, Team 1 is Owen, Noah, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Lindsay, Izzy, and Eva," Chris allows the eight of them to walk towards him, and Duncan looks angry at Ezekiel, who has fully recovered from his feral state and is in his normal clothes.

"What, we have to be on the same team as this loser?" asks Duncan.

"Yep, but hey, maybe he'll accomplish something this season, but probably not. Next up is Team 2 and in that team are Trent, Tyler, DJ, Alejandro, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, and Bridgette." The eight walk over next to Team 1, and Heather is suspicious of Alejandro.

"Hey, Alejandro, are you going to eliminate every single contestant or will I have to?" Heather asks.

Alejandro responds. "Actually, Heather, after my serious injury from last year, I decided to stop being such a total jerk. I'm just going to see how the cards fall." Heather immediately laughs at this statement, and Cody realizes that he's standing right next to Sierra.

"Wait, Chris, does that mean I'll have to be with…SIERRA?" Cody screams in panic.

"Of course," Chris says smugly, "why else do you think I made your team, Cody? Anyway, just for new viewers your team is made up of Geoff, Cody, Harold, Justin, Beth, Sierra, Sadie, and Courtney.

"Wait, I have to be on a different team than, like, Katie?" Sadie asks nervously. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, I would switch the teams but alas, the producers said that this would be more interesting." Chris laughs evilly at his statement. "Anyway, you were probably going to ask about team names, I assume?" Everyone nods. "Of course, and to complete this you all are going to race all the way to the top of the cliff, working together to get over a shark tank, a banana peel field, and a giant bed of termites! This will be your opportunity to get to know your team, and also to stay alive. Once you get to the end of the race, three names will be available – The Screaming Ducks, the Killer Deer, and the Fighting Bears. You get to pick the team name you want if you get there first or second. And I'm sure the last place team will get stuck with the Black Sheep of the names, cough-Screaming Ducks-cough. Any questions?"

Trent raises his hand. "Can I now use the confessional?"

"Fine, the confessionals are open for ten minutes. If anyone does not report back in ten minutes, they will be left out of the challenge. Understood?" Chris realizes that everyone, save Owen and Beth, went to the confessional. In front was Trent, Gwen, Katie, Duncan, Courtney, and Tyler.

***Trent stared into the camera angrily. "You know, I'm usually a nice guy and all, but man I am so angry! It's one thing to break up and kiss someone else, or even the other way around. But, Gwen never broke up with me and never said sorry. She just makes out with Duncan like he's the best guy ever. Ugh, now that I officially hate Duncan, and somewhat hate Gwen, I'll do whatever it takes to get them eliminated and show that they shouldn't mess with someone who was just absent for a season!"***

***Gwen stared into the camera upset. "I honestly think that Trent is taking this the wrong way. Yeah I didn't break up with him, but wasn't it kind of implied? Anyway, I don't think being in a long term relationship is a good thing. Right?"***

*** "OMG! I can't believe Sadie's not on my team this season! We were going to hang out and win together, but now I may be beating her team into the ground! I can't do that!"***

*** "Man, Trent needs to learn to letup. Sure, it's probably wrong to date someone without breaking up…. Oh man, Courtney's gonna kill me!" Duncan hears Courtney yelling, "YOU BET I AM!" "Darn it." ***

*** "I am soooooo gonna kill Duncan. He thinks he can just step over me like a dirty welcome mat, well think again!" ***

*** "Oh man, I'm so stoked about this season! I can't wait to flirt with Lindsay again! Wait, are the ten minutes up?" Tyler looks worried and Chris walks in the door. "Yep, Tyler, they have been over for five minutes. Didn't you notice everyone ran away before you got in?" "Well, I thought they just wanted to get a head start. I could've caught up to them." "Well, you may want to run like you've never ran before!" Tyler runs like a mad man out of the confessional. "I love my job!" ***

Tyler is running out with toilet paper stuck to his foot, and he is yelling. "Hey! Guys! Wait up for me!"

Team 2, excluding Tyler, are the first ones to make it to the shark tank. Everyone but Trent looks worried.

"Um, even though I'm good at sports and all, I have no idea how to get over this," says Bridgette. Suddenly, Trent is on the other side with not a scratch at all, and is walking away angrily. "Hey! Dude! How'd you do that!" He didn't respond.

"You know, we could just go around it," Alejandro suggests, and they go around it carefully, as one false step they could fall on the lower edge of the cliff.

"Alejandro, of all the people trying to help people. I guess you lost your mojo," says Heather, giggling in a mean behavior.

"I told you, I might as well win the stupid money without anyone hating me. If you think about it, it is kind of a sense of manipulation, so now you can leave me alone."

"Sure, softie."

"URGH!"

The scene flips to Team 1, encountering the shark tank.

"I'll go first," Eva says.

"Sure, you're not being stupid at all," Noah says in a sarcastic tone. Eva steps into the tank and scares the sharks and makes it to the other side. "You know, we could just go around it."

"Yeah, but Owen won't fit, remember Einstein!" says Duncan, and Gwen laughs at his statement. This angers Noah, and he throws Duncan in the shark tank.

Gwen gasps in horror, and punches Noah off the ledge. Fortunately, Owen saves him, but the bad news is that this brought him right into Owen's armpit, much to everyone's amusement.

"Now let the Zeke-Meister show you dudes how it's done, eh." Ezekiel jumps into the pit and leisurely swims to the other side, but the sharks almost grab him, causes him to jump in the air in a panic and land on his face on the other side.

Team 3 arrives, as well as a tired Tyler. The rest of Team 1, thanks to Owen's farts, get them safely across.

Back at Team 2, the team easily avoids the peels. But, a question raises in DJ's mind. "Hey, don't want to be rude or anything, but do you know where Tyler is?" Everyone looks around, except Trent who keeps going.

Team 3 uses Justin's pretty looks to get them halfway across, while Cody, Sierra, Courtney, and Sadie are stuck behind. Cody jumps in, with the "encouragement" of Sierra. This meant that she freaked him enough to jump into mortal danger. Without thinking, Sierra grabs Courtney and Sadie, and punches the sharks and escapes.

Tyler overconfidently jumps in, only to get a shark bite on his hindquarters. He falls of the lower edge of the cliff, and now has to start over.

Team 1 makes it to the banana peels, and Owen and Izzy keep slipping on them.

"Man, this is so fun! Big O, we should do this more often!" Izzy jumps up on the peels and slips all over the place. Much to Noah and Duncan's annoyance, Lindsay joins in.

"WEEE! I never felt so alive!" says Lindsay. "Oh boy I can't wait to show Tyler this!"

"Come on, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and Tweedle Doofus, we have a name to win and I'd rather be called the 'Fighting Bears' than be called the 'Screaming Ducks.'" Duncan gets a smirk from Gwen, and Owen, Izzy, and Lindsay carefully follow them.

Team 3 arrives, and Harold has a smirk on his face.

"Hey, guys, I went to trap camp and I know the perfect positions into avoiding a clearance of banana peels. All you do is step on your toes so that your heel is a perfect right angle compared to your leg. Then you spring jump half a foot in the air and land in a clean spot in the exact position you were before." Harold notices that everyone finished the maze of banana peels when he finished his explanation. Before he started he noticed a panting and bite mark ridden Tyler just behind him. Being halfway up the cliff, Tyler confidently scaled the banana peels. Unfortunately, he twists his ankle and falls an even bigger drop down the cliff.

Team 2 were at their final obstacle- the Termite bed. Luckily, no one had anything of wood, except for Trent who had his guitar.

Without thinking, Trent throws his guitar over the bed, safely landing in a zone where the termites can't reach thanks to a small, glass wall. Trent and his other teammates cross, cheering in victory. Chris meets them at the tip of the cliff, and smiling.

"Congrats, Team 2, you get first…wait, where's your eighth player? You can't choose a name until he or she gets up the cliff.

Everyone on the team grunts, "Tyler," and Team 1 comes up first, ready to claim their names.

"Congrats, Team 1, you get first pick at your name. You can choose between the Fighting Bears, best choice, Killer Deer, or the horribly named Screaming Ducks. Your pick."

Owen immediately hears duck and says. "Wait, you're serving DUCK! Awesome, where is it?"

"Okay, I can't believe you guys chose the Screaming Ducks, I guess that's what you get for betting with Chef Hatchet that no one would pick that name. I guess I was wrong," Chris turns around and gives Chef 5 dollars.

"Thanks, Owen," Duncan says in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, leave him alone, he's my friend, you know," Noah retorts.

"Well you know what, you're just a lazy geek who probably can't do anything for himself other than make sarcastic comments about everyone."

"That's it!" Noah shoves Duncan off the cliff into the water. Gwen follows suit by tossing Noah into the water. Trent catches a glimpse of Gwen, and turns his head, waiting for his teammate.

_You know, I can't believe I found myself throwing someone off a cliff, huh, I guess that's just how fate works. _Gwen thinks to herself as Team 3 arrives with no sign of Tyler.

"Alright, Team 3, you're lucky enough that no one has taken the best name of the bunch. You can pick that or the Killer Deer."

"Who would be stupid enough to pick the Ducks?" Courtney asks, and Ezekiel points to Owen. "Anyway, we pick the Fighting Bears." Everyone on her team cheers, and Katie cheers for Sadie.

After 5 minutes of waiting endlessly, Tyler shows up with his shirt nearly entirely ripped off, and has banana peel stuck to his head, and termites in his shoe.

"Well well well, if it isn't Tyler the unreliable team member," says Heather.

"I'm sorry, but I got knocked off a cliff twice, mauled by sharks, almost broke my rib cage on banana peels, and got attacked by more than a thousand termites!"

"Well, Team 2, since you were the last to arrive you get the second best name- the Killer Deer. Our first challenge is tonight, so Tyler, you're lucky this wasn't for elimination. As for all of you, get a good sleep for the time being." Chris signs the contestants off, and yells to Noah and Duncan, and Duncan seems to be strangling Noah. "HEY YOU TWO NIMRODS BETTER GET SOME REST! TONIGHT'S OUR FIRST ELIMINATION CHALLENGE, AND YOU GET NO SLEEP!"

*** A soaked Noah is holding a piece of paper and smiling to the camera. "You know, I actually had 'Throw a Jerk off a Cliff for a Good Reason' on my bucket list. I can't believe that happened, and I thought I'd never finish that part. ***

Chris is at the cliff and sunset is starting.

"So, this is the conclusion of an amazing episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island. Will Noah complete his bucket list? Will the Screaming Ducks ever forgive Owen for picking such a horrible name? And, will Leshawna ever get a line in the net episode? Find out on the next episode of Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island!"


	2. Act and Opinion

**Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island**

**Episode 2-**

"**Act and Opinion" **

**Please R&R**

(*** Means beginning and End of Confessional***)

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island, our contestants got into teams, and of course some are angrier than others. Cough-Duncan-Cough. They had to race to the top of the cliff to get their team names. Noah, Owen, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Eva, Izzy, and Lindsay are now known as the Screaming Ducks, unfortunate for them. The Fighting Bears are Geoff, Justin, Cody, Sadie, Courtney, Sierra, Beth, and Harold. And, the Killer Deer consist of Trent, Tyler, DJ, Alejandro, Katie, Heather, Leshawna and Bridgette. Who will win the 2 million? Find out on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island! Man that is such a long name!" Chris cues the theme song.

In the mess hall, no one is enjoying dinner, except for Owen who is chugging it down.

"Oh man, this food is such an improvement from over the other seasons!" Owen says with his mouth full.

"Thanks to you, Owen, or should I say Gas Magnet, we're called Ducks. We are against bears and deer, it sounds so pathetic!" Duncan says, piling his food onto Noah's plate.

"Gee, thanks Duncan. I sure really needed the extra protein," says Noah, plopping his stuff onto Izzy's plate.

"YUM! More for me and Big O! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Izzy says and jumps around, until she reaches Chef. She then kicks him in the head and dumps all of his pre-made food onto her plate.

Meanwhile, the Fighting Bears are thinking of strategy. Cody, Harold, and Beth look worried.

"You know, being one of the two weakest here, I think we need to do something before we get ousted from the competition," says Cody in direction to Harold.

"What do you mean 'two weakest,' who else is…ohhhhh, I get it." Harold scarfs his food down and pushes his plate away, only to puke in the process. "OH my mouth!"

"Oh, my little Cody is making an alliance!" says Sierra, intruding on their conversation.

"Sierra! This is private business!" Cody slowly walks away while Sierra follows.

At the Killer Deer table, Trent is just staring at Duncan and Gwen's relationship, while Tyler looks at him with a worried expression.

"Hey, Trent, are you alright? You haven't been talking at all," Tyler says as he notices Gwen and Duncan exchanging a kiss. "You know, Duncan isn't that bad. It was also kind of implied that you guys broke up." There is still no response.

"OH! I miss Sadie!" Katie looks over at the Fighting Bears and waves to Sadie.

"Look girl," says Leshawna, speaking her first word since she's gotten there, "you need to get over Sadie. What if it was just you two in the finale, how would you like it if you gave up 2 million dollars just to save your friendship? What's the point of entering a competition together if you can't compete against one another?"

Katie realizes that Leshawna has a point, and thanks her in an upset tone.

"Campers! Good night! It's time for your first challenge! Charades! That's right!" Chris speaks over the intercom. "Meet me at the beach and we'll start there!"

The campers run out of the mess hall and head to the beach. There, they stand in their respective teams.

Chris walks up with a basket of pieces of paper. "So, one member from each team is going to come up and pull a card. You have to act as the camper on that card. If your team guesses right in less than 3 guesses, you get a check. But, if your team doesn't get it right in three guesses, you get an X. If you refuse to participate, you automatically get 2 X's. First team to three X's meets me at elimination, and first team to three checks wins. Noah, Heather, and Cody, you are up first." The three walk up to the basket and pull cards. "Ready, ACT!"

Noah is, sadly, eating sand, and his team automatically guesses Owen.

"Screaming Ducks get a check!" Chris says as Noah is gagging.

Heather is supposed to act like Leshawna, but, instead of trying, she just acts like a loser.

"Um, Ezekiel?" asks Trent, and Ezekiel yells from behind. Tyler guesses Lindsay, as that's the only thing on his mind, and DJ finishes off the guesses with Heather acting like Heather.

"No, you losers! I was acting like Leshawna!" Heather says, getting a glare from Leshawna herself.

*** "Who does Heather think she is 'acting like me' when she just is flailing around like Ezekiel!" Leshawna says. ***

"And, the Killer Deer get an X!" Chris says, as he watches Cody just standing there. "Um, hello, Cody, start acting!"

"Oooh! I got this Chris! Cody's acting like Cody!" Sierra says, and both her team and Chris were shocked that she got that right.

"Really? You were acting like yourself? Oh well, the Fighting Bears get a check and up next are Gwen,  
Bridgette, and Justin!"

Gwen is assigned to act like Noah, even though she can't act sarcastically so she just stands there frowning. The real Noah is reading a book, not paying attention. Owen decides to guess first.

"Ooh! Are you acting like Ezekiel?"

"Hey, eh!" Ezekiel says. "I have feelings too, eh! Anyway, are you acting like, um, Alejandro?"

Gwen continues to stand there. Lindsay gives it a shot. "Are you Tyler?"

"And the Screaming Ducks get their first X! By the way, she was acting like Noah! To raise the stakes here, I decided to give the winning team a 5 star breakfast next morning as a reward." Chris hands the baton to Bridgette, who started to act. She was supposed to act like Geoff.

Unfortunately, for Bridgette, no one can guess it was Geoff as she couldn't think of a way to act like him.

"Well, the Killer Deer get their second X. One more and they'll face elimination tonight! Next up is Justin."

Justin starts shivering and mouthing the words "MAMA!" DJ gets insulted by this, and the Fighting Bears guess it correctly.

"And the Fighting Bears are just one more check away from winning this entire thing. Duncan, Trent, Harold, you guys are up next!" After Chris sees what the three picked, he starts laughing deviously. "Nice choices, guys. Heh heh heh!"

Duncan stares at his card and throws it on the ground. "No way, Chris, you cannot make me act like this person! No way!"

"Fine, Duncan, I'll give you some time to think about performing. I'll just start with Harold over here."

Harold crumples his to the ground, folds his arms, and lightly punches Cody.

"Ouch! Harold, stop acting like Duncan, it hurts!" Cody says looking at a microscopic bruise.

"Don't worry, Cody, I'll nurse you back to health!" Sierra forces Cody to let her kiss his arm.

"Congratulations, Fighting Bears, you win a 5 star breakfast, next morning! Trent, are you ready?" Chris asks.

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be!" Trent says with a devious grin.

"Go on."

Trent lightly walks over to Izzy and kisses her on the cheek. Then he holds up his index finger symbolizing the number 1. He next goes to Katie and kisses her on the cheek, twice. Tyler realizes what he's doing, and raises his hand.

"Trent, that one's easy, you're acting like Gwen!" Tyler says, and Trent smoothly nods, and Gwen is shocked.

"Wow, Trent that was deep. Definitely worth you guys' first check. Duncan, how's your team doing?"

"No way, you cannot make me act like Harold! Not in a million years, Chris! Even if it was the only way to get out of prison, I'd never do that!" Duncan finishes and sits next to a shocked Gwen.

"Well, since Duncan didn't participate, you guys will be sending a member home! But, you'll not vote anyone off tonight. Just to stir up even more drama, Killer Deer and Screaming Ducks, you'll both get to watch the Bears eat creamy waffles, tender and crisp chicken with homemade maple syrup from the finest of Vermont trees. And after breakfast, you'll vote off a member. Good night." Chris sends everyone to their cabins, and Noah and Owen are conversing.

"Hey, Noah, who are you voting off?" asks Owen, who is sleeping on the bottom bunk.

"Probably Duncan, but I may just vote myself off to get off of this torture island," Noah responds.

"You know, I can hear you two dorks in my sleep!" Duncan yells, then heads to sleep.

Noah and Owen both say in unison, "Definitely Duncan."

In the girls cabin, Gwen is talking to Eva, Izzy, and Lindsay.

"Alright, can you three help me vote off Noah?" asks Gwen.

"Why should we help you, you suck at charades!" Eva says, rolling around in her bed trying to get some sleep. "Why don't we vote off you?"

"Ooh! I'll vote for Noah! I think you and Duncan are soooooo adorable together! It would be a shame to see you apart!"

"No thanks, sister, Noah is Big O's friend and splitting up their friendship would be so heartbreaking that my heart could explode! Tee hee hee!" Izzy says, then immediately goes to sleep.

Geoff sneaks over to the girl's cabin and encounters Bridgette.

"Hey, Bridge, sorry about you dudes not being able to join us for our rad breakfast. I'll sneak some for ya tomorrow," Geoff says.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Geoff," she responds.

"No problem, babe, happy to help!"

**TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE REVENGE OF THE ISLAND**

It's morning time and the Fighting Bears actually run into the mess hall, while everyone else sulks in, except Bridgette who is excited that Geoff will sneak her some food.

"So, who are you dudes voting off, eh?" Ezekiel asks Noah, Owen, Eva, and Izzy who are sitting together.

"Noah, Izzy, and I are voting off Duncan, Eva wants to vote off Gwen, and Gwen, Duncan, and Lindsay are voting off Noah," Owen says.

"I'll help you dudes vote off Duncan, eh."

"You will help me vote off Gwen or else!" Eva says in a scary tone.

"Okay, okay!" Ezekiel repsonds nervously.

After breakfast, Chris announces the elimination ceremony, but with a twist. "That's right, both teams will get to witness one camper's defeat. To the campfire!"

Everyone follows Chris, and the eight of the Screaming Ducks take seats on the stumps.

"Okay, your team miserably lost the acting challenge, and one of you will go home. I have taken in the votes, and the first five safe players are Lindsay, Eva, Ezekiel, Owen, and Izzy." Chris hands the five marshmallows, and Noah, Gwen, and Duncan are left. "The next marshmallow goes to… Gwen. Now, to add suspense, I'm going to read the votes out loud. There were two for Gwen, one for Noah, and one for Duncan. Another for Noah, and another for Duncan. A third one for Noah, and a third one for Duncan. That means a tie breaker is in the works!"

Noah looks at Duncan, worried. Two interns bring in tape and two RC racecars. One makes a circle out of the tape, and Chris hands both Noah and Duncan controllers.

"The challenge is simple, knock the other car out of the ring. If you win the challenge, you are safe to compete another day. But, for the loser is the Catapult of Boat Loserdom." Everyone stares at Chris with a confused expression. "It's a catapult on a boat that will launch at any surprise moment. Anyway, ready your vehicles, and GO!"

The race was on, and all 22 of the other campers were looking at the struggling faces of Noah and Duncan, trying to remain in the circle.

"Give up, brain boy!" Duncan says laughing. As usual, everyone's rooting for Duncan to win except for a few people.

"Gee, thanks for the advice," Noah says sarcastically, taking Duncan's notice of the cars for a moment. This causes him to lose, and everyone sighs, except for Trent and Courtney who are clapping quietly.

"Well, Duncan, Brain Boy's got you beat. To the boat of Loserdom!" Chris directs Duncan to the boat, and Duncan crosses his arms.

"You know, I've wanted to get off this show for 3 seasons! I don't really care anymore!" Duncan says angrily. Gwen runs up and gives Duncan a kiss. "Thanks, babe." Before Duncan can step on the boat, Lindsay runs up to Chris and Duncan as fast as possible.

"Lindsay, what are you doing?" Tyler asks as he runs up to her on the docks.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, but Duncan and Gwen deserve to be together! I'm quitting!" Lindsay hops in the catapult placed inside the boat. After a few seconds, it launches her into the air, leaving a gasping Tyler on the docks.

"! Lindsay!"

"Sweet, you're still here," says Gwen, as she and Duncan walk back to the campfire pit. Trent walks up to consult Tyler.

"Are you okay, teammate?" asks Trent, and Tyler clenches his fists and punches the docks below him.

"I HATE DUNCAN!" Tyler yells into the sky.

"Want an alliance to make sure Duncan pays for what he did?"

"You know it!" Tyler and Trent shake hands in anger.

"Wow, what an exciting and dramatic episode of Total Drama! Will Tyler and Trent avenge Lindsay? Will Noah manage to drive a better racecar? And, did Geoff actually give Bridgette food? Well, we don't know since we barely filmed breakfast. Find out the first question and not the rest on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island! We seriously need to shorten that title!" Chris cues the ending credits, ending the episode.

**Notes – Sorry if the chapter was too short, I couldn't really have done much with this challenge anyway. Also, I apologize to Lindsay fans out there, but I felt that she wasn't that important to this Fanfiction anyway. Please keep reading as I hope this'll be the first story I actually get feedback. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Dizzy to the Extreme

**Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island**

**Episode 3-**

"**Dizzy to the Extreme"**

**Please R&R**

(***Means Beginning and Ending of Confessional***)

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island, the campers played a cliché game of charades. The Fighting Bears dominated with their ability to get every single one right. It probably helped that Cody had to act like himself. However, the poorly named Screaming Ducks were sent to elimination, where everyone watched as someone was given the boot. In the end, Duncan and Noah were tied for most votes, and Noah won the tiebreaker. Just as Duncan was about to leave, Lindsay decided to quit so Duncan and Gwen's relationship stayed intact. Unfortunately for Duncan, both Tyler and Trent made an alliance to get him out of the competition out of spite. One competitor down, 22 to go! This is Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island! Cue theme song!" Chris finishes.

Gwen and the other campers are outside their cabins preparing to get called in for lunch. Just 2 hours ago was when Lindsay quit the competition to save Gwen and Duncan's relationship. She walks over to Leshawna, hoping to get a conversation.

"Hey, Leshawna, what's up?" asks Gwen, but Leshawna turns her head.

"I know what you did to Trent, and I don't like it, girl."

"Fine." She then walks over to Noah and Owen, where Owen challenged Noah to a spelling contest. Noah spells everything right, but Owen, of course, spells everything wrong.

"Spell cat, Owen," says Noah.

Owen tries to respond. "Um, C-A-D? Cat?"

"Man, Owen, you are soooo smart."

"Hey guys. What's up?" asks Gwen.

"Gwen, I know you tried to get me eliminated earlier. If you wanted a better shot, you should've just tried Ezekiel."

Ezekiel walks by angrily, and then just walks away again.

"But, everyone hates me now since I'm still technically cheating Trent with Duncan, even though we still technically broke up."

"Well, just skip the technicalities and break up with Trent a second time. He'll still probably be angry, but not as angry."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Ever since I got on this island I had a fear that this would probably be my death, so I composed a bucket list and I am trying to complete everything on it. One of them is 'Help a Relationship that got destroyed after 26 episodes of a TV show.'"

"That's-specific."

*** "Man, Noah is kind of a freak. I don't want to tell him that since I actually have no friends anymore," says Gwen. ***

*** "I'm still not over the point where she almost punched me off the ledge of a cliff. But, it still was better than smelling Owen's pits." Noah sees Owen walk in, and Owen looks insulted. "I, gotta go." ***

"Good afternoon, everyone." Chris walks in spinning around. "Today's challenges will be focused on the art of getting dizzy. Everyone who didn't compete in the charades challenge will compete in this one. The three challenges include Dizzy Pole Walking, Dizzy Shark Bait, and Dizzy Punch-Out."

"Um, did you say Dizzy Shark Bait, eh?" asks Ezekiel.

"Yes, and since I don't like you, you'll be the one competing for your team in that challenge. You'll be competing against Katie and Courtney. In that challenge, you'll have to ride a shark to the finish line after you get spun vigorously. The first challenge will be completed in pairs of two – Eva and Izzy, DJ and Alejandro, and Beth and Sierra. You'll have to walk on a thin beam with obstacles, and whoever makes it the farthest or reaches the finish first after being spun around will win that challenge. Finally, Dizzy Punch-Out will be completed by Duncan and Owen, Trent and Tyler, and Geoff and Sadie. You have to knock your opponents off of a spinning circle."

"Wait a second, Chris, I competed in that last challenge," complains Duncan.

"Yes, but you didn't participate, so you'll have to duke it out with Owen in the final challenge."

"Dang it."

"Eva, Izzy, DJ, Alejandro, Beth, and Sierra, meet me at the lake and prepare yourselves. The rest of us will watch."

At the lake, the teams see three thin bars, with obstacles like giant sandbags, bowling balls, and trap doors. Heather encounters Alejandro and talks to him.

"Hey, Alejandro, try to woo Eva over into falling off. Once we get her out of the competition, we'll certainly dominate!" Heather says this in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry," he responds, "I told you, I might as well crush the competition without deceiving anyone, since I need to gain back peoples' trust."

"Wimp." Heather walks back to the area where everyone else is watching. Trent and Tyler both give Duncan a stern glare.

"Ready, victims, uh, I mean contestants?" Chris asks as the 6 as they are getting spun around on a giant wheel. "GO!"

The 6 start, and DJ immediately falls from the sandbags. Beth also falls, and following him is Izzy who literally just jumped off. Alejandro and Eva are doing well, while Sierra is struggling. Alejandro decides to take in Heather's advice and try to woo Eva.

"Hello, senorita. I see you look very fine today," Alejandro says in a romantic voice.

"Don't try to trick me, lover boy! I'm not going to fall!" Eva and Alejandro both mistakenly fall due to a trap door and a bowling ball, respectively. Sierra manages to make it to the end.

"How'd I do, Cody?" Sierra asks, still dizzy from the beginning.

"And the Fighting Bears take round 1!" Chris applauds and so does the rest of the Fighting Bears.

Trent goes to Gwen, angrily. "Hey, Gwen, I noticed that you're down a member."

"Well, Lindsay wasn't that helpful," she responds. This catches the attention of Tyler.

"Hey, you witch! I heard that!" Tyler joins up with Trent and glare sternly at her. Duncan comes over and joins Gwen.

"Hey, you two, leave my girlfriend alone!" Duncan retorts.

"Oh, look who's talking now-the person who got my Lindsay to quit! You, Duncan, are so going down today by my cold-dead fists!"

"Alright, counting on it!" Geoff and Courtney walk over. While Geoff is oblivious, Courtney is mad at Duncan.

"Hey, Duncan, you realize that Geoff is going to beat you in today's challenge!" Courtney says smugly.

"But Courtney, I just realized something. You fell for Alejandro and you didn't break up with me!" Duncan says smugly. "You really have no reason to be angry at me as we both cheated on each other, so back off."

Courtney looks nervous, and tries to change the subject. "I, uh, hey look, Geoff wants to say something! Quick, say something!"

"What's up bras? Ready for today's challenge?" Geoff says this in a cheerful attitude.

Bridgette walks over. "Aww, isn't Geoff so sweet?"

"Alright, lovebirds, challenge 2! Ezekiel, Courtney, and Katie to the shark entrance!" Chris points the three of them to a platform in the middle of the lake, connected to the land by a thin rope bridge.

Once they get there, they are spun around several times, and are very discombobulated.

"Come on, Courtney, don't let a bunch of ducks and a bunch of deer slow you down!" Beth says this at the top of her lungs, but the platform is so far into the water it sounds like jibberish.

Chris flies over in his helicopter to announce the challenge. "Here come the sharks! All you need to do is stay on the longest or make it to the finish line! Good luck, you're gonna need it!" The first shark comes, and by instinct all three jump on.

"Get off of my shark, Ezekiel!" Courtney punches Ezekiel in the face repeatedly.

"Ow, ow, ow, eh, ow, ow, ow! Quit it Courtney!" Ezekiel tries to grab Courtney by the legs and toss her off, but is too dizzy and steps off the shark. "Oh no."

Courtney and Katie are the last ones left. Unfortunately for them, the shark tries to shake both of them off. They both grab onto the fins on the back.

"Let go, Katie or else I'll make you let go!" Courtney tries to kick Katie off. The finish line is just a few yards away.

"It's neck-in-neck! Who'll win?" Chris announces.

"You know, you're ex-boyfriend is such an idiot!" Katie says in defense, hoping this'll distract her more than the horrid dizziness. All of a sudden, the shark turns around and heads the opposite way.

"Whoa, the shark has gone the other way! That is not good!" Chris holds up a pair of binoculars to his head, and he sees Katie has fallen off. "Wipeout! The Killer Deer come in first place!" Courtney falls off and yells to Chris.

"Hey, Chris! I thought you said who got farthest won the challenge!"

"I know, but I meant in terms of the finish line, and Katie is farther than both you and Ezekiel! So, she technically wins!" The Killer Deer cheer at this statement, as the Fighting Bears are angry.

*** "What the heck, I knew Chris was cheap, but I didn't know he was this cheap," Harold says. ***

Chris flies a soaked Ezekiel, Katie, and Courtney back to the shore with the helicopter and dump them out. "Alright, the Fighting Bears have a point, and the Killer Deer have a point. The last challenge begins in an hour as the interns set it up." Chris and the others hear a painful screams in the background. "So, socialize, do whatever, I don't know, teenagers do." He flies away with Chef, and the teams are left on the ground.

Duncan goes over to Ezekiel and tries to make a joke. "Hey, Zeke, you know, I might as well tell you that in the first season, you were as forgotten as 'Kitty Bobo.'"

"What the heck is Kitty Bobo, eh?" asks a wet Ezekiel.

"Exactly. Hey, Gwen, I can't wait for the next challenge where I get to show some losers why you don't try to take down Duncan." Gwen giggles and Trent walks over to Gwen.

"Um, Trent, shouldn't you be over with your team?" Gwen asks.

Trent sadly just pulls out his guitar. "Hey Gwen, I wrote a song for you." He starts to play and everyone watches.

**Oh, sweet, sweet Gwen**

**I remember when**

**We sat with the gophers and the rest**

**Yep, those moments were the best**

**Then came Total Drama Action**

**It felt like a kick in the shin**

**As you picked Duncan first**

**And then I felt like the worst**

**You spent a lot of time together**

**And I would just remember**

**What we had in Total Drama Island**

**But, nothing would really amend. **

**Total Drama World Tour came**

**I wasn't invited-what a shame**

**You worked with Duncan**

**Felt like another kick to the shin**

**Then you found him in London**

**You missed him so**

**And I was upset that I was - home**

**Then came later in the episode**

**I saw you two kiss in the confessional**

**I can't find a rhyme**

**But I didn't find the ti-ime**

**I didn't care that you lost feelings for me**

**I didn't care you kissed someone behind me**

**But we never broke up after that**

**An apology was never said**

**I felt like shattering in a hundred pieces**

**It felt like I was dead**

**You still don't care**

**And I forgot about your sweet, sweet hair**

**I've wanted to beat you in this season**

**To show you that I don't like treason**

**Ever since that one kiss**

**You've been someone that I dismiss-**

**You've been someone that I dismiss **

Gwen feels a rush of emotions. She wants to go slap Trent in the face, but she also wants to hug and kiss him like back in the first season. She also feels the same for Duncan, but she doesn't do anything. Like everyone else, she just stands in utter shock. Everyone, except Duncan, starts clapping.

"Man, that boy has some heart goin' on!" Leshawna goes to hug Trent, and, unfortunately, so does Owen squeezing the two.

"Alright, Trent! Way to speak the truth," says Owen.

"Duncan, I feel like everyone hates me," Gwen says.

"Relax, babe, it'll probably be something that will pass over time," Duncan reassures.

After an hour, Chris announces the teams' last challenge: The Dizzy Punch-Out. Unlike the other challenges, Chris makes sure that the teams dizzy the entire time.

"Trent and Tyler are representing the Killer Deer, Duncan and Owen are representing the Screaming Ducks, and Sadie and Geoff are representing the Fighting Bears! " Chris finishes as the 6 get on the Spinning Platform of Death, as Chris calls it, and they get into ready positions.

"You're going down, Duncan!" Tyler says as he already almost trips over himself.

"3..2..1..Spin the wheel!" Chris says and the wheel starts spinning actually pretty fast.

"Come on, dorks, I thought you said you were going to take me down!" Duncan says laughing at himself.

"You steal my girlfriend, and you steal a bunch of other things back home, I'm sure, but you are not going to steal my spot in winning!" Trent tries to ram Duncan off the platform, but Duncan stops him with one hand.

Duncan yawns as Trent tries it again, but fails. Geoff and Sadie are trying to stay in the background, until they fall off by mistake.

"And Geoff and Sadie are disqualified! Leaving Duncan, Owen, Trent, and Tyler!" Chris says, and offers Geoff and Sadie an ice pack.

"You can do it, Trent!" yells an encouraging Bridgette. "Tyler, um, just hang in there!"

"Ugh! I am not weak!" Tyler, out of rage, thumps Owen off the platform in an instant. He then turns his direction to Trent, who is discombobulated from both dizziness and Duncan's firm hand grip.

"I'm not losing to Duncan again!" Trent says. Tyler jumps on Trent's shoulders and winks at him, and Trent gets an idea.

"Whoa, ho, ho, an unexpected move by the Killer Deer!" Chris says and watches with deep anticipation. Both Trent and Tyler do a flip and shove Duncan of with great force that he almost lands into a tree. "Congrats to the Killer Deer, who win bed comforters for themselves only. Screaming Ducks, this is the second time we'll see you at elimination."

"What, but Geoff and Sadie fell off the platform first!" Duncan says, feeling a thick bruise coming on.

"Yes, but they still got a win courtesy of Sierra. You losers didn't win anything today. So, tonight you'll be booting someone off, and no more last minute quitting. Seriously, quitting takes away the entire voting aspect of the show. Good night."

Gwen goes to Trent and gets ready to apologize, but he just ignores her.

*** "I don't understand, why won't Trent let me apologize. I just want things between him and me friendly, because I don't really have anyone else now." Gwen says, sighing. ***

"Well, Duncan, I'm pretty sure everyone's going to vote you off since Lindsay was the only one that considered saving you," Gwen says.

"I know," Duncan starts, unraveling a plan, "I have a plan to get Ezekiel out. You know how Noah was friends with Eva and Izzy, and is currently friends with Owen now?" Gwen nods. "Well, since he's basically the center of it all, if you can convince him to get everyone to vote Ezekiel out, I'll be safe, you'll be safe, and we can even get an alliance member."

"But how'll we do that?"

"What's one thing that men can't resist about you?"

"I don't know."

"Your smile, your hair, but mainly they can't resist your kiss."

"Wait, I have to do what?"

"Don't worry; it'll all pay off in the end."

"OK, I guess." Gwen walks over to Noah, who is reading a book called "Love for the Brainless: a Novel by Bernie Montoya Fences." She walks around him romantically.

"Um, Gwen, don't you already have a boyfriend?" Noah asks, still glued to his book.

"Yes, but I thought that you would be amazing to talk to."

"What are you saying…" Before Noah could finish, Gwen kisses him, and Trent sees this.

*** "Really, now you are cheating on Duncan, Gwen, man that's a new low." Trent sighs to the camera. ***

"All I'm saying Noah, is that if you can get enough votes for Ezekiel, I'll think about giving you another kiss."

Noah was twitching but had a love struck look on his face. Gwen walks away and encounters Duncan. They hi-five each other, and Gwen is wiping off her mouth.

**TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE REVENGE OF THE ISLAND**

"Alright, second loss in a row. Harsh, Screaming Ducks, harsh. Well, let's get to the marshmallows, shall we." Chris takes out a plate of marshmallows, and the crowd is watching from the back with curiosity. Gwen, Duncan, and Noah all have smirks on their faces. "First marshmallow goes to Noah. Now, Owen, Duncan, Izzy, and Eva." They all get marshmallows.

Gwen leans into Ezekiel. "Goodbye, Ezekiel." Ezekiel looks like a mad man. He is sweating, jumping, pulling on his collar in nervousness, and looks like he's about to faint.

"Final marshmallow of the night goes to….Ezekiel!" Ezekiel gets a marshmallow, and falls on his back in relief.

"What!" Gwen, Duncan, and Noah say in unison.

"That's impossible, Chris, everyone but Ezekiel voted for Ezekiel. No one voted for Gwen!" Duncan says.

"Yeah, Noah, didn't you vote for Ezekiel?" Gwen asks Noah, and he nods in worry.

"Well, Gwen, the votes don't lie, so, to the Boat Thingy of, you know, we need shorter names for these titles." Chef comes in as Chris finishes, and Chef drags Gwen away. Courtney is cheering, and Duncan looks dumfounded.

*** Noah sits in the confessional staring into the camera with his normal monotone expression, then his mouth moves into a devious smirk. "Do they really think that I'm stupid enough to be romanced into voting off Ezekiel? I got everyone to vote off Gwen because when she's around, Trent and Tyler will actually seem like a threat. Also, Duncan will be less distracted and more focused. Finally, no one messes with me, except Alejandro that one season but other than that… no one. I'm lucky the rest of the team agreed to keep their mouths shut, or I would be a dead man." ***

Once the campfire had cleared, Chris starts to announce. "Wow-how, that was a complete secret move by Noah. Will Duncan find out? Will Trent be satisfied? And, will Tyler actually be a threat?" Chris stops himself and laughs at the last part he just said. "Well, tune in next time for more drama and more competition. This is Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island!"

**Notes- I once again apologize, but this time to Gwen fans as she did face an early elimination. Also, Gwen facing an early elimination would allow more of a dramatic argument. Gwen will make appearances later on in the Fanfiction though, just not competing. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chore Day

**Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island**

**Episode 4-**

"**Chore Day"**

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island, Gwen's been having a horrible season. Trent sang an emotional song to her that touched the hearts of everyone. Even when she was trying to apologize, he just ignored her. And, what a way to end that horrible season by having her eliminated second due to a manipulation scam gone wrong. Man, maybe she should've just left from the get-go. Well, 22 contestants remain, and only one winner. Who will win Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island?" Chris finishes.

Like usual, the Mess Hall is filled with unhappy faces as they take a good look at their slop.

"Ugh, the guys back home would be ashamed to see stuff like this," Geoff says as he goes to throw his plate away. When he encounters Bridgette, the two start making out.

*** "Geoff really needs to stop paying attention to Bridgette. He's going to slip up one day because of her," Courtney says. ***

*** Duncan, with his new bruise, is in the confessional. "Ugh, Trent and Tyler are going to pay for this bruise." ***

Trent and DJ are eating, and they find two gold balls in their slop.

"Aw come on, what is this?" Trent asks as he almost choked on it.

Chris is speaking through the intercom. "Hello campers, whichever two receive the two lucky gold balls are granted immunity today and get to pick who gets eliminated off of the losing team."

*** "Man, mama would probably be proud that I have this much power," DJ says, hugging his golden ball. ***

*** "I hope the Screaming Ducks lose, again. But, you know, maybe I was being harsh on Gwen. My song probably contributed to her elimination, though. What I don't get, however, is why she kissed Noah. Huh, I wonder if Duncan knows she was cheating on him too." Trent holds his golden ball in his hand, and tosses it around. ***

*** "Owen and I are like secret agents doing secret-like stuff and keeping secrets that are all secret-y and stuff. There is no way I'm going to tell Duncan that Noah was the one who voted off Gwen!" Izzy says the last part at the top of her lungs, and Duncan was right outside. ***

*** "That dweeb's going to be so eliminated next time," Duncan says. ***

"Hey, Katie! You did a good job on that challenge yesterday!" yells Sadie from across the room.

"Thanks, Sadie, you did a, um, decent job on that challenge yesterday!" Katie replies.

*** "I am so, like, jealous of Katie. She won that challenge yesterday while I just fell off a platform! I hope I can redeem myself!" Sadie says. ***

"Alejandro, DJ has the golden ball. Why don't you manipulate it out of him and get immunity for yourself?" asks Heather, hopeful that he'll listen.

"How many times have I told you, Heather, I am done! I need my trust back and I can't get it back if I manipulate others!" Alejandro is steaming at his response, and Heather just goes back to eating.

"Whatever, Alejandro."

Duncan comes back from the confessional, and sits in front of Owen.

"Hey, Owen, I need to ask you a question."

"About…" Owen asks.

"It's a question about Gwen."

"Um, well she wears a black shirt, has black and blue hair, has blue lipstick…"

"Not about what she looks like, Owen, I'm talking about her elimination."

Owen starts to get all sweaty. He tries to hold his mouth shut with his hands, but his sweat slipped them off. He then starts dancing around like a lunatic.

"Owen, just answer me this. Did you vote off Ezekiel last night, or did you vote off Gwen?"

"I can't tell you! Noah told me not to tell!" Owen keeps dancing then he realizes what he said. He grabs Noah and runs out of the mess hall.

"Get back here Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!" Duncan runs after them.

"Owen, are you insane! Why'd you tell him?" Noah is running at top speed as well is Owen, and they are actually reaching Chris' secret sanctuary. Out of fear Owen and Noah shut the door behind themselves and they find Chris in a hot tub with roasted chicken. He notices the two.

"Hey, I told you this place is off limits! Get out!" Chris shoves Owen and Noah out of his secret sanctuary and locks the door. Duncan comes back, preparing to punch them.

"Look, Duncan, I did what was best for the team!" Noah gulps as he has Noah and Owen cornered at a tree.

The three, after about 10 minutes, come back and Noah and Owen have black eyes that match Duncan's that he got from the last challenge.

"Good morning campers, and it is time for today's challenge." Chris speaks through the intercom. "It's chore day! And, since we are on budget costs, you guys will have to complete chores and do it the best. Screaming Ducks, you have to clean the communal bathroom. Oh, and since two bozos from your team barged into my sanctuary, you automatically get a point deducted from your score." Everyone, except Izzy, looks at Owen and Noah in anger. "The Fighting Bears get to cook a decent meal for Chef and me. Finally, the Killer Deer will clean and organize the cabins. Each will be scored out of 10. Whoever gets the most points wins, and whoever gets the least amount of points gets to send someone to elimination. GO!"

The teams head off to their respected positions.

In the kitchen, Harold and Sierra are arguing over what they should make.

"I say we make a kickin' cucumber salad with spice. It's my mom's recipe!" says Harold.

"But I say we make Cody Flan!" Everyone stares at her in a confused look. "Cody Flan is a traditional flan recipe with added tanginess and flavor. It's molded to look like Cody's head and it's flavorful on the inside, just like him."

Cody backs away slowly. "Justin, Harold, help me!" Unfortunately they couldn't. Harold was agreeing, saying that Sierra's idea was good. Justin was too busy attracting the ladies, save for Courtney who was just on her PDA. Also, Geoff was missing.

"Oh, Cody, can you get some fresh mint from the forest for my super-duper recipe?" Sierra asks creepily. Cody sees an opportunity to run away, and he starts to look for the mint.

"Oh, ladies, if we have to use the frying pan, can you do it for me. I cannot afford to get my skin burnt before my modeling auditions in a month," Justin says, and Sadie and Beth agree. Courtney is disgusted.

*** "Oh please, who does that Justin think he is? He can't be so lazy that he can't use a frying pan! Or can he?" Courtney says. ***

*** "Ah, Beth, she is so easy to manipulate. Once she does my bidding, everyone will follow." Justin says this with a devious grin. ***

The Killer Deer, though, are not being friendly to one another. Bridgette is also missing. Heather and Leshawna are arguing over who does what.

"No!" Heather says, "I already said the plan. Leshawna, you take beds. I take dusting. Katie will take drawers."

"Nuh uh, girl, you can take beds, I'll take the drawers, and Katie will take dusting!" Leshawna retorts.

"Ugh, I am out of here! I'll come back in after a minute." Heather stomps out of the room, and Leshawna decides to take over and start cleaning with Katie.

"Come on, Katie, get a move-on!"

Outside, Heather bumps into Alejandro, who was going to check on the girls' cabin.

"A-loser-jandro, what are you doing?" asks Heather.

"The guys asked me to check on the girls' cabin to see if you needed any help."

"Well, we don't. I'm taking over as leader."

"It doesn't sound like you guys are all right. We heard your arguing from across the cabins."

"Well, the only thing to argue about is your total change in personality, Alejandro. Your new nice side is so annoying and so unhelpful. What happened to that devious side of yours? What happened to those times when we went up against each other? What happened to those manipulative plans of yours?"

"I'm done with that. I've told you already, Heather, if I can't win with manipulation, why not win without it?"

"Well, if we lose I'm going to make sure Trent and DJ give you the boot. Just go in there and work your 'magic' on Katie."

"Will you leave me alone then?"

"Sure," Heather says in a snarky tone. Alejandro walks in the girls' cabin and starts flirting with Katie. Bridgette runs over to the cabins with lipstick on. "Bridgette, where have you been?"

Knowing Heather, she decided to come up with a devious excuse. "I was sabotaging the competition with my lipstick, Heather."

"Fine, just get to work." Heather and Bridgette run in.

Trent, DJ, and Tyler walk out. "Hey, where's Alejandro?" DJ asks. They then realize that he is in the girls' cabin trying to manipulate Katie after looking through the window.

"DJ, we need to get rid of Alejandro. If he's too busy wooing the ladies, then I'm sure we'll lose in the future," Trent says and DJ nods.

"I guess," DJ replies, and they get back to work.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Ducks aren't doing well at all.

"Noah, can you help over here?" asks Duncan.

"Um, cleaning isn't my forte," he replies.

"Well if sports aren't your forte and cleaning isn't your forte, then what is? Getting my girlfriend voted off?"

Noah picks up a sponge and helps everyone.

"Noah," Eva says, "if it wasn't for you, Gwen wouldn't have left. I salute you." Eva has wanted Gwen gone since the charades challenge, and she was easy to get on board.

After a lot of arguments and a lot of Izzy's bouncing around, Owen farts out of nervousness.

*** "Okay, I have a problem, people shouldn't judge me on my conditions," Owen says, letting out another fart. ***

"Everyone, get out, it's not safe!" Duncan says and everyone on the Ducks except for Owen leaves the community bathroom. Owen actually likes the smell, and now the team cannot clean.

"Oh great, what are we going to do now?" Duncan asks.

Unfortunately for them, Chris and Chef are coming with a clipboard. If they step in and smell Owen's stink, they could get disqualified and Duncan would be voted off for sure by Trent and DJ.

"Alright, time to judge the bathroom, Ducks," Chris says, and as he is about to open the door, Duncan stops him.

"Wait, Chris, don't you think it's a good idea that you should give us another half-hour?" asks Duncan.

"Why?"

"Because, we only have six people and this is a huge bathroom. And, uh, isn't it around lunchtime? Shouldn't you be trying the Fighting Bears' meal?"

"You know Duncan, whatever's keeping you from showing me the bathroom better be fixed when I come back. The only reason why I'm giving you the extra time is because I see a lot of myself in you. But get to work!" Chris and Chef leave.

"Yes sir!" Duncan walks up to the bathroom door and knocks.

"Who's there?" Owen asks, laughing.

"Try to clean up the stink or else I'm done for!"

"Alright. Hmmm, maybe I can use the air freshener in my pocket!"

"You had air freshener?" Duncan says with an annoyed expression.

"Of course, my mom said to start carrying it around if I end up stinking a room up. She said this will help me social skills."

"Well, I'm not being friends with you right now! Just spray the freshener! Maybe 30 minutes worth of spraying should get rid of the stink!"

"Alright, I'll start!" Owen starts spraying his lemon scented air freshener around the bathroom.

Chris walks over to the Fighting Bears, where Geoff came back a while ago. "Alright Bears, let's see what you made. Wait a second, you guys are missing a player." Chris tells them this and they all realize who's missing.

"Cody!" they all say and they go to the forest. They see Cody with scratches, bruises, and a black eye.

"Ugh, bear, don't hurt me bear, don't hurt me!" Cody says in a delusional tone.

"Gasp! Cody, are you alright?" Sierra picks Cody up and pats him on the back. "Don't worry Cody, nice Sierra is here to save you!"

"Aaah! Sierra, can you let someone else carry me! Anyway, I got mauled by a bear in the middle of the forest. It was so fast and so painful I almost died!"

The team carries Cody back to the kitchen, and Cody notices how realistic Sierra molded his face. It even had the tooth gap in perfect detail.

"Alright, now that all eight of you are back, let's judge this, um, flan I guess," Chris says and Chef and him taste it. "Wow, pretty good, but it's missing something."

"Yeah," Chef says, "it's missing fresh mint. That would've given it a 10!"

"But, you get an 8 for effort."

They hi-five each other, knowing that they are in a good spot.

Chris and Chef head to the cabins to see what they are doing. To their surprise, Alejandro wasn't working as he was distracted by Heather's advice. They walk in the guys' cabin, and, thanks to the lack of a member it still looks horrible.

"Unacceptable, guys. You better hope that the girls' cabin look awesome," Chris says, jotting notes on his clipboard.

He heads to the girls' cabin, and it looks even worse than what it looked like before they stepped in the room. Katie is trying to kiss Alejandro, Heather and Leshawna are fighting over a pillow, and Bridgette looks love struck from her encounter with Geoff earlier.

"This is even worse! Great, now I'll have to pay an actual guy to come an clean this place up. 2 stars out of 10. Horrible." Chris and Chef leave and the team looks nervous.

Finally, they head to the bathroom. Owen is still spraying the freshener for 30 full minutes. It smells somewhat acceptable, and they allow Chris and Chef to walk in. The bathroom actually looks decent. They went in after about 15 minutes of spraying and cleaned the entire place up. It was almost sparkling with cleanliness.

"Incredible. Chef, what do you think?" Chris asks Chef.

"I say a 10, but because of that penalty, they only get a 9," he answers.

"I agree, and that means that the Screaming Ducks win their first challenge!" Everyone cheers. "That means that Trent and DJ, who had the golden balls, will send someone on their own team home."

**TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE REVENGE OF THE ISLAND**

"Alright, welcome to your first elimination ceremony, Killer Deer. This is different, though, instead of votes, Trent and DJ told me who they wanted eliminated. So, without further ado, the first marshmallows go to Trent and DJ. Next they go to Katie, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Tyler." Chris hands them all marshmallows.

Heather leans into Alejandro. "You just got manipulated, Alejandro."

"Of course, you don't think I don't know that. You tricked me into having vulnerability. I salute that, Heather," Alejandro says.

"Gee, thanks."

"And, the last one goes to," Chris says, "Heather."

Heather catches her marshmallow and Alejandro smiles when he is leaving.

"Well, at least I got manipulated by the best," Alejandro says, and he hops into the catapult.

"Oh, and Screaming Ducks, since you won the challenge, you guys get roses for your prize," Chris finishes and hands throws the six roses.

"We only get roses?" asks Noah.

"Yep, they are important for the next challenge." Everyone clears out and Chris announces the ending of the show.

"Well, 3 down, 20 to go. Find out which team wins next time on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island!" Chris leaves the docks, and cues the credits.

**Notes- Just for all the fans of Lindsay, Gwen, and Alejandro, they will come back next "episode" for the challenge. **


	5. Who's the Man? Who's the WoMan?

**Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island **

**Episode 5-**

"**Who's the Man? Who's the Wo-man?" **

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island, we all learned several things. One, you never intrude on a Chris McClean Hot Tub Session, never! Two, Leshawna and Heather on the same team was the best idea I have ever had! Three, Heather is a force to be reckon with as she singlehandedly eliminated Alejandro from the competition thanks to her manipulation skills. But, what the competitors don't know is that this is probably going to be the most awkward and revealing challenge yet! Get ready to say 'Hi' to the first three losers again; this is Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island!"

The campers are getting out of bed, and Noah wakes up with a pie in his face. Duncan, who pulled the prank, and the others are laughing their heads off.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on your face, Noah. Ha ha ha!" Duncan is clenching onto his stomach since he is getting a cramp from all the laughter.

"Ha, very funny Duncan," says Noah. "So, Zeke, what do you think the roses are for?"

"I don't know, eh. I just know I was barely in that last episode," Ezekiel says with disappointment.

"Maybe we're supposed to pre-chew them and send the pre-chewed crud to the aliens where they'll give us gifts and prizes and cereal boxes. Yum!" Izzy just says this as she barges into the guys' cabin.

"Ugh, a little privacy, crazy girl," says Justin, trying to get his beauty sleep.

"Ever since Al's elimination, I've been wondering if I'm next on the chopping block," Owen says in his underwear.

"What do you mean, Owen?" Harold asks.

"Well, everyone who's been eliminated so far has made it past the merger. I've gotten to every single merger so far. I hope people don't see me as a threat."

"Owen, I don't think anyone with enough reasoning sees you as a threat," Justin says, lifting his face mask.

The sound of a trumpet brings everyone out of the room and they are all alert.

"Good morning, troops. You are the last 21 in this competition!" Chris says this in a sergeant-like tone.

"But, that's not much of an accomplishment," Noah says.

"Did I tell you to talk cadet!" Chris scares Noah into saluting back.

"Gee, thanks for the friendly reminder, Sir!" Everyone salutes Chris, except Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette, out of fear.

"What are you two cadets doing making out? And cadet, why aren't you saluting me?"

"Well, Captain Sleaze, I've seen a lot more intimidating things than a TV show host yelling at teenagers," Duncan responds.

"I respect that, cadet, but drop down and give me one-hundred! Go!"

"Yeah, right."

"Fine then, if you don't you are disqualified. If you are disqualified, you don't get to see your girlfriend later on."

"Wait, what?" Duncan gets on his hands and feet and starts pushing up.

"I thought so. And you two lovebirds, what do you think you are doing?"

Geoff and Bridgette are kissing, and Geoff breaks it up. "We were, uh, preparing ourselves for the lip strength test."

"Sure, just salute me cadets!" Everyone is now saluting him, except for Duncan who is on his sixteenth push-up. "You are all going to run an obstacle course surrounded by mud, piranhas, and barbed wire! You will make it to the end and will not give up, unless if you want to lose for your team! Go! Go! Go!" Chris blows a whistle and everyone starts running, except for Katie and Sadie.

*** "Katie and I always told ourselves that if we were running an obstacle course that threatens our lives, we'd do it together!" Sadie says. ***

*** "Ditto, Sadie!" Katie says. ***

They both start running the course and catch up to everyone. The only two behind, though, are Bridgette and Geoff as they are too busy kissing to notice anything. In the lead, surprisingly, are Ezekiel and Tyler, two of the more physically incapable competitors in the competition. The only reason they are so far ahead is because instead of avoiding the obstacles, they just ran right through them. Although their clothes are almost ripped and they are covered in scratches, they manage to get to the finish line first.

"Congrats, Ezekiel and Tyler, you are the two winners of this obstacle course," Chris says.

"Great, so can we wash up now?" asks Ezekiel.

"Oh yeah, I was getting to that…" Owen, Izzy, and DJ arrive.

"Oh man, I have mud in places where mud shouldn't be!" Owen says. "Can I go to the wash now?"

"Nope."

Trent and Duncan arrive and they hear that they can't wash up.

"What do you mean, I can't even see my legs!" Trent says. Justin arrives with Beth, Katie, and Sadie around his arms. Justin is perfectly clean, while Beth, Katie, and Sadie protected him from the mud.

"Hello, Chris, I see I am the only one who didn't get mud all over me," Justin says with a grin. Unfortunately for him, Chris shoots him with a water gun that has mud in it. "Aaahh! My face!"

"And that's for anyone who skips over the mud obstacles," Chris says with a devious laugh.

Eva is chasing Noah angrily over the finish line. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call your hair stupid!" Noah says, backing up slowly.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean to shove my fists into your face!" Eva says, and Noah runs away. Both of them are covered in mud.

"Harold, Cody, Sierra, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Geoff better hurry up, since whoever shows up last gets immediately eliminated." Chris says, and everyone is shocked. Cody is running from Sierra, who is chasing him all around.

"Come here, my Cody!" Sierra says, and Cody is running as fast as possible.

"Help me, a mad woman's chasing me!" Cody turns a heads course. Unfortunately, he turns into a tree.

"Aw, isn't Cody so adorable when he's knocked out? I learned that when he's just at his house, he gets knocked out an average amount of times of 5 a year! The highest amount is eight!"

"Alright, the next three people who come are safe. The last one is onto the Boat of Losers!" Chris says.

"But Chris, what happened to that Catapult of Loserdom?" Sierra asks.

"Eh, I got rid of that. The name is way too long, I couldn't remember it."

Harold and Leshawna show up next, and they are the most covered in mud.

"Ugh, I can taste my splene!" Harold says.

"Seriously, dude, the course wasn't even that long!" Leshawna says. Geoff and Bridgette finally show up, but Bridgette technically crosses the finish line first.

"Geoff! You are going home!" Chris says and Chef directs him to the Boat of Losers.

"Wait, what did I do wrong, bra?" Geoff says trying to get rid of Chef's grip.

"You crossed the finish line last. That was a surprise penalty if you didn't hurry up!"

"Don't worry, Geoff, we'll meet again!" Bridgette says, sobbing.

"Oh, don't worry Bridgette; he's coming back in a few hours!"

"What do you mean?"

"The reason why I had you losers, uh, I mean contestants run the insane and mud-filled obstacle course was to get you dirty and unattractive! We are having a Dating Show later today. If you can get one of the eliminated contestants to have their blood pressure raised up, in love, you get a point. But, if you don't in 5 minutes, you get dunked into a tank of water, and get no points. Whichever team has the most points wins the challenge. To even the teams up, I decided to bring back a contestant from last season to compete with the Screaming Ducks for one challenge. B, come out here!" Chris brings out B and he joins the Screaming Ducks.

"What, but he doesn't even talk!" Duncan says.

"Oh well, figure it out. Anyway, to make the challenge harder, you all are covered in mud, and you won't be able to wash it off, unless if you want to be disqualified!" Chris walks away, and the teams start to think of strategy.

"Alright, I'll take Gwen, since she'll obviously be harder to impress. Noah, Ezekiel, Owen, and B, take Lindsay, she'll be easier to flirt with. Izzy and Eva, you both take Geoff. Knowing Alejandro, he'll be hardest to impress." Duncan finishes his plan, but Chris comes back with the roses they won last time.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Those roses yesterday have the names you'll each have to impress. I guess it's not a reward, per say, but it will make things interesting." Chris gives everyone their roses. Duncan, Owen, and Noah have Gwen, Ezekiel and B have Lindsay, Izzy has Alejandro, and Eva has Geoff.

"Thanks Chris," says Noah sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Chris walks away.

**TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE REVENGE OF THE ISLAND**

It's nighttime, and the contestants are at the stage. On the stage are four panels - one with Gwen, one with Lindsay, one with Geoff, and one with Alejandro. Behind them are "Love-O-Meters" which judges their blood flow. Once the meter reaches to the top that is when the campers get a point. In the grass behind the stage are three platforms where the teams sit. Chris comes out in a tuxedo and a microphone.

"Welcome to the first ever Chris McClean Love Show!" Chris announces, but Sierra raises her hand. "Ugh, yes Sierra?"

"You've hosted a love show before, though, remember 'How to Date the Ladies with Chris McClean'?" Everyone laughs at Sierra's statement, and Chris just ignores it.

"Well, I've taken your suggestions on who's going to be crushing on whom. First round let's have Bridgette for Geoff, Owen for Gwen, Izzy for Alejandro, and Tyler for Lindsay." The players go to their respective partners. Bridgette and Tyler did almost perfectly as they scored 2 points for the Killer Deer in less than 30 seconds. Izzy and Owen, however, weren't doing that great. Izzy is just annoying Alejandro, while Owen is stuttering. "Okay, Izzy, Owen, 2 more minutes!" Izzy actually gets Alejandro on the love meter only because her presence causes his blood flow to rise.

"So, um, Gwen, I, uh," Owen is stuttering and he doesn't know what to do, so he says, "you are really hot!" He covers his mouth, and Gwen is shocked by this statement. She doesn't crush on him, but she blushes and it's enough to trigger the meter.

"Alright, 2 points for the Killer Deer and 2 points for the Screaming Ducks. Up next is Ezekiel for Lindsay, Katie for Alejandro, Leshawna for Geoff, and Harold for Gwen.

This round was harder, though. Harold couldn't get anything out of Gwen as his magic act didn't impress anyone except for Izzy. Katie doesn't even get a smile out of Alejandro, and Geoff is too distracted by Bridgette to pay attention to Leshawna. The only one who makes it is Ezekiel, who makes Lindsay laugh on a total mistake.

"Alright, total scores now are 3 points for the Screaming Ducks, 2 for the Killer Deer, and zip for the Fighting Bears. 3rd round of competition, and let's have Beth for Alejandro, Cody for Gwen, Sierra for Geoff, and DJ for Lindsay." Unfortunately for some of the competitors, they did not get who they chose. Cody actually chose Lindsay, in fact, almost everyone chose Lindsay. But, Chris needed them to be even so not everyone got who they wanted.

Cody is doing horribly for Gwen, but DJ is doing exceptional with Lindsay. In fact, he even scores a point. Sierra's knowledge of Geoff causes him to blush, giving the Bears their first point. Beth, however, completely messes up when she almost blinds Alejandro because of her braces.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" Alejandro screams and runs around frantically.

"Sorry, Alejandro, I just got new braces!" Beth says.

"Ouch, Alejandro takes a fall. After three rounds, it's 3 points for both the Screaming Ducks and the Killer Deer. The Fighting Bears only have one point. Next, we have Justin for Gwen, B for Lindsay, Sadie for Alejandro, and Eva for Geoff." Once again, this is another round where barely anyone got a point. B doesn't talk and doesn't get Lindsay to smile once. Even Justin can't break Gwen. Sadie and Eva cannot get their respective partners to blush or anything.

"Alright, that was not a good love round at all. Noah will come up for Gwen, Heather for Alejandro, Trent for Lindsay, and Courtney for Geoff," Chris says this and sees some potential for the round. Trent easily gets Lindsay to smile. Geoff smiles for Courtney in an attempt to save her team from losing, so he tries to think of her like Bridgette. Noah, however, is doing horribly. He tries to start a conversation, but it's always awkward.

"So, do you like Aliens From Beyond Book III?" Noah asks.

"Never heard of it," says Gwen. Noah then comes up with some corny, love jokes.

"Hey, did you come from Tennessee, because you are the only Ten I See." This attempt makes Gwen laugh at how bad the joke is. "Did you hit your head when you came from Heaven?" These kinds of cheesy pick-up lines get her to laugh almost uncontrollably, and they get the point.

Heather is running out of time for Alejandro, and fails.

"Okay, so 4 points for the Screaming Ducks, 4 points for the Killer Deer, and 2 points for the Fighting Bears. One more round, and the final round is Duncan for Gwen." Chris watches Duncan go up to Gwen. After 2 minutes, Duncan cannot believe he hasn't gotten her laugh or anything. Before they know it, time is up, and it is a tie. "It's a tie between the Screaming Ducks and the Killer Deer! That means that the Fighting Bears have to face elimination tonight. Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Chef dumps the tank on not just the losers, but everyone.

Gwen walks over to Duncan and kisses him goodbye.

*** "If it wasn't for stupid Noah and his stupid plan, Gwen wouldn't have to kiss me goodbye! Ugh." Duncan punches his hand in the wall, and leaves in pain. ***

*** Trent walks in. "I wonder if I should tell Duncan about when Gwen kissed Noah that one day. You know, this is why I'm happy I'm not in a relationship with her anymore. She cheated on two people already, and I used to actually like her because of her niceness. Well, she's not nice anymore, that's for sure. I wonder if it's because she spent so much time with him on World Tour. I don't know." ***

*** "I can't believe we lost our first challenge today! We're also losing two people. I can't stand this!" Courtney stomps out with her PDA in her hand. ***

At dinner, Trent goes over to the Ducks' table.

"Duncan, I think I need to tell you something," Trent says.

"What is it music man?" Duncan asks, staring at what he thinks is an eyeball.

"I think Gwen is cheating on you with Noah," Trent says this and Noah and Duncan spit out their food. "I saw them kissing during the Dizzy challenge!"

"No you idiot, she was trying to get Ezekiel eliminated."

"Hey, I have feelings too, eh!" Ezekiel says, almost puking from the sight of his food.

The Fighting Bears are discussing who to vote off.

"Who should we get rid of? We don't really know who's expendable or not," Justin says.

"I don't want you to go, Justin! I want you to say!" Sadie says.

"Well, Courtney and Sierra should stay just because they helped us actually get points," Harold says.

"Oh, does anyone want to look at my new braces?" Beth asks and she shows her new and very shiny braces to everyone, almost blinding them.

"Ahhhhh! My eyes! They burn!" Harold says and tries to run out of the Mess Hall, but misses and runs into a wall.

"Beth, your mouth is a hazard to everyone!" Courtney says. "Besides, why do you have braces anyway, you got them off 3 seasons ago."

"Well," Beth says, "my orthodontist said that the long period of time without braces caused an overbite, and the only way to get it fixed if I get new and shinier braces."

Before anyone knew it, Chris comes in and tells everyone that it's time for elimination.

**TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE REVENGE OF THE ISLAND**

"Okay, Fighting Bears, I have 6 marshmallows on my plate. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow gets the boot off the boat of losers along with Geoff, Gwen, Alejandro, Lindsay, and B. First marshmallow goes to… Courtney. Second goes to Sierra. Third goes to Cody. The next two marshmallows go to Justin and Sadie. Harold, Beth, one of you will get the final marshmallow. The one who gets the final marshmallow is, Harold." Chris finishes and hands everyone called a marshmallow. Beth stands up in protest.

"What did I do?" Beth asks.

Courtney decides to answer. "Well, Beth, if we keep you on board your new, blinding braces will blind everyone and give us a disadvantage. Besides, we all chose the one who we thought was least useful, and that was you."

Beth is appalled that Courtney said that last statement, but she got on the Boat of Losers. Joining her was Geoff, who got eliminated unfairly, Gwen, Alejandro, B, and Lindsay.

"Bye bye losers," Chris says. Gwen yells to Duncan.

"I'll miss you babe!"

"Back at you, Gwen!" he yells back.

"Well, Killer Deer, Screaming Ducks, since it was a tie we are not going to let anyone have that hot tub we were going to give out as a prize." Chris tells everyone this bad news, and they all complain. "Well, that was the ending of another exciting episode. Will Trent forgive Gwen? Was this episode really the most revealing? Probably not. And, did this double elimination catch the Fighting Bears off guard? Find out on the next episode of Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island! Can I get my coffee please?" Chris leaves the docks.

**Notes – This was definitely the most interesting episode I've written so far. I've decided to write down whose left on the teams are who's left in the competition so it's easier to catch up. **

**Screaming Ducks- **Owen, Duncan, Ezekiel, Noah, Izzy, Eva

**Killer Deer- **Trent, Tyler, DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna, Katie, Heather

**Fighting Bears- **Harold, Cody, Justin, Courtney, Sadie, Sierra

**Eliminated- **Lindsay (Quit), Gwen, Alejandro, Geoff, Beth


	6. Aftermath One

**Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island **

**Episode 6-**

"**Aftermath One"**

Alejandro and Lindsay are standing in front of the camera with spotlights on them. In the peanut gallery are Gwen, Geoff, and Beth.

"Hello viewing world and welcome to a special episode of Revenge of the Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" Lindsay says.

Alejandro responds. "Uh, Lindsay, it's Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island. This is our first aftermath show and I'm going to present our guests today. Eliminated second, with Duncan as her boyfriend, it's Gwen!"

Everyone in the audience cheers as Gwen steps up to the center of the stage.

"Hey everyone," Gwen says.

"So, Gwen, how did you feel about your early elimination?" Alejandro asks.

"I'm actually glad because that island was a death trap and probably should be condemned."

"Well, let's look at your best moments voted by viewers in the audience. Roll best moment number 3!" On the big screen, the scene of her punching Noah off the cliff is seen. "Ouch, that has got to leave a mark! Number 2!" Next is the scene where Noah is giving her advice on how to speak to Trent. "Aw, one of the more touching scenes that predictably I despise. And number 1!" Finally, the scene where she kissed Noah is shown. "Man, Gwen, you spend a lot of time with Noah, don't you?"

"No, we were just on the same team, that's all."

"Sure it is," Alejandro says with a devious laugh. "Gwen, if you could have anyone eliminated on the spot right now, who would you eliminate?"

"I don't know, I can't think of anyone off-hand, but I'd say Trent just because he's the biggest threat to Duncan. And, if you would give me more time, I'd come up with a better answer."

"Aw, too bad, since you just automatically eliminated Trent!" Everyone, including Gwen, gasps.

"Wait, I didn't mean to, Alejandro! I thought it was just a rhetorical question!"

"I gave the idea to the producers when I got eliminated. I just picked someone by random and whoever they said wanted to go home is sent onto the Boat of Losers and is traveling to the Aftermath studio right now. Lindsay, take it from here."

"Like, next is the one who got eliminated unfairly. He wears a pink open shirt and a hat. One of the Fighting Bears, it's Geoff!" Lindsay says.

"Alright dudes it's awesome to be here! You know, usually I host these things, bra," Geoff says with a radio in one hand.

"What's the radio for?"

"For the most epic Aftermath party, ever!" Geoff plays the radio, and everyone in the audience gets up and dances. "Just for getting eliminated early, I'm going to play my favorite song and share it to all you dudes!" He plays his favorite song and everyone cheers.

"Wow, Geoff, you know how to throw a party!" Lindsay is dancing, as well as Beth and Alejandro. Gwen, however, is still shocked she eliminated Trent automatically.

"Disco ball!" Geoff says, pulling out a homemade disco ball.

"Geoff, now let's show your three best scenes," Alejandro says. His scenes are only him and Bridgette kissing. "Well, that was…lacking of variety. Geoff, you can now take a seat." Geoff takes his seat, and Lindsay announces the next guest.

"She is one of my best friends in the world! She tied in Total Drama Action, got cursed in Total Drama Island, and got brand new shiny braces, it's Beth!" Lindsay says. Not as many people cheer as they did for Gwen and Geoff, but some do.

"Thanks, Lindsay. It's great to be here!" Beth says, once again almost blinding everyone with her braces. "Sorry about my braces, I can't do anything about them."

"Let's play your 3 best scenes, Beth!" Number 3 is when she got up and protested about being eliminated. Scene number 2 is when she was told her braces were a hazard. Scene Number 1 is when she blinded Alejandro during the challenge. She heads back to her seat.

"I'm getting word that our newest loser is entering the studio!" Alejandro says, and Gwen gulps.

"Hey, let go of me, Chef!" Chef is bringing in a struggling Trent by the arms. He throws Trent into the Peanut Gallery and heads out of the studio.

Gwen tries to start a pleasant conversation. "Hey, Trent, how's it going?"

"While Chef was carrying me the way here, I realized that the only reason I wanted you gone is because you spent so much time with Duncan. I mean, I remember at the beginning of your relationship I was fine, but then something happened. Because of all of your kissing, I found that I just saw Duncan when I thought of you. So, can we bury the hatchet and become friends again? I realize that our breakup was implied," Trent confesses. Gwen is sweating bullets and slowly nods. "Thanks, I think I just overreacted. Oh, and by the way, do you know why I'm eliminated? Because Chef just threw me on the boat of losers and took me here at high-speed."

"I, uh, have no idea," Gwen says. Trent raises an eyebrow, but before he can ask his question, a buzzer goes off.

"OMG, it's time to play a game!" Lindsay says squealing offstage. Alejandro rolls his eyes and decides to announce it.

"Anyways, it's time to play Kiss That Ape!" Alejandro says. Lindsay comes back with a giant ape in her hands.

"Every eliminated contestant has to kiss an ape. If they fail to do so, they get catapulted out of the studio!" Lindsay says, going up and kissing the ape. "Aw, isn't he sweet?"

"Lindsay, you just kissed an ape and you're happy?"

"Of course, silly! It looks so sweet! Alejandro, you're up!"

"Ugh, fine." Alejandro just kisses the ape on the cheek and wipes his mouth. "There, I'm done."

"Trent," starts Gwen, "what's that smell?"

"Owen stunk up the guy's cabin before we got here. I went to the showers but Chef already grabbed me," Trent responds.

"Up next is Geoff! Come on down!" Alejandro says.

"The ape is Bridgette, the ape is Bridgette, the ape is Bridgette!" Geoff chants, and he kisses the ape on the cheek, imagining it's Bridgette. Unfortunately, the ape punches Geoff in the face and he is knocked out cold.

"Beth, Gwen, and Trent, you can either kiss the ape or fly off into a catapult. Beth, you're up first."

Beth slowly walks up to the ape and gives it a slight kiss. Immediately, she heads to the bathroom to wash off.

"Gwen…" Alejandro starts but Trent interrupts.

"Can I just get my turn over with, too?"

"Fine, you can do it at the same time."

"Thank you." Both Trent and Gwen close their eyes and lean in towards the ape. The ape, though, runs away offstage. This causes them to accidentally kiss each other.

Trent and Gwen open their eyes with a shocked expression. Everyone in the audience is cheering like crazy, and Trent and Gwen are blushing.

"Too bad, you didn't kiss the ape, that means that at the end of the show you have to be launched from a catapult," Alejandro says.

"You know Gwen that was one of our few kisses. Kind of sucks that we were trying to kiss an ape instead. Well, I know you and Duncan have something together, so I'm going to stop. It's good to be friends again, though," Trent says with a smile.

Gwen soon feels guilty about his elimination. One side of her is saying to keep it a secret, but the other is saying to tell him before the guilt eats you alive. "Um, Trent, I need to tell you something…."

"I'm sorry I got you indirectly eliminated. Also, I know you were trying to apologize to me before; it's just that I was still upset. So, can you forgive…"

"I got you eliminated!" Only Trent is shocked.

"But…But…how?"

"Alejandro tricked me into getting you eliminated! I cost your chances of winning 2 million dollars! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for technically not breaking up with you! I'm sorry to Courtney for making out with Duncan two seasons ago! I'm sorry to Noah for punching him off a cliff-twice! I'm sorry to all the people that I've been a jerk to! There!" The audience claps, even Trent. "So, you're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? I've wanted to get off that death trap of an island since season 1! Even though I don't like Duncan…at all, I still think that your apologies were amazing. In fact, I feel like playing my guitar."

"Except," Alejandro starts, "you two need to get into the catapult, the show's ending." Alejandro and Lindsay lead Gwen and Trent into a catapult and releases the rope without any argument. "Well, that's our show everyone."

"Yeah, tune into the next aftermath! Have a good night!" Lindsay says, and the show is closed. You can still hear Gwen and Trent's screams.

**Notes- I apologize for the short chapter, I just didn't have much I wanted to write in an Aftermath. I originally intended to keep Trent past the merger, but I felt that now would be the best time to even up the teams and to get Gwen and Trent to be friends again. Also, Trent and Gwen's accidental kissing will come up in the next episode. By the way, I've written half of the next chapter already and it is ultimately the best chapter so far. Thanks for reading. **

**Screaming Ducks- **Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Izzy, Noah, Owen

**Killer Deer- **Bridgette, DJ, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Tyler

**Fighting Bears- **Cody, Courtney, Harold, Justin, Sadie, Sierra 

**Eliminated- **Lindsay (Quit), Gwen, Alejandro, Geoff, Beth, Trent


	7. Myths That Only Losers Can Tell

**Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island**

**Episode 7- **

"**Myths That Only Losers Can Tell"**

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island, it was our first aftermath show. Alejandro, who suggested a completely dark and maniacal idea, and Lindsay, who is still as dumb as ever, hosted the show. Alejandro's idea was to pick an eliminated contestant by random and ask them who they want eliminated. By mistake, Gwen eliminates Trent. But, with their time on the aftermath show, they begin to bond as friends again, only for them to accidentally kiss and to be catapulted out of the studio for losing a contest. Man, the best way to go these days! Now that the teams are even 6 a piece, who will win this week's challenge of Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island?" Chris announces the theme song, and it plays.

Tyler is poking his food at the mess hall, bummed that Trent is gone and his alliance is completely messed up. "Oh man, I can't defeat Duncan without my alliance mate, it's impossible." Tyler gets the attention of his teammates, but a negative reaction. "What, I like to talk to myself, geez! How would you like it if I stared awkwardly at you?"

"Sorry, Tyler, but, like, I don't want to catch your crazies!" Katie says.

"Man, that Gwen has some nerve to boot off Trent! I swear, when and if I get down to that peanut gallery I'm going to show her who's boss!" Leshawna says, but Bridgette calms her down.

"Geoff called me earlier; he says that Gwen and Trent are finally becoming friends again. Except, he say 'Really Good Friends.' I don't understand what that last part meant." Leshawna still has an angry expression.

"It's just that she got rid of a valuable teammate. And she also helped Duncan cheat on Courtney. Mmm, mm, I can't believe I used to be friends with her. Maybe that 'New Heather' nickname from two seasons ago does suit her."

"I don't know, mama told me never to hate on anyone and to always forgive. She said that if I do this for all of my life, then I'm worthy to carry her mama spice in my back pocket," DJ says, and pats his back pocket. However, something is wrong. "Oh no, someone snatched my mama spice! And it was the only jar I brought with me!" DJ starts flipping all of the tables. Duncan's breakfast hits the floor.

"Thank you, DJ, for doing something good to our meals! Hey, maybe I should do the same for Noah!" Duncan says this and grabs Noah's head and shoves it in the gruel.

"Hey, jerk face, I didn't know you were so intelligent that you punish people by shoving their heads in food. That is not cliché at all…" Noah says sarcastically.

"Guys, look what I can do with my gruel!" Owen says.

"Not now, Owen."

"Did you guys know that everyone has a belly button? I just figured that out right now!" Izzy says, and Eva punches her in the face.

"Hey, there's no fighting, eh, we need to work together as a team!" Ezekiel interjects.

"Look at this, homeschool's talkin'. Whatcha gonna say this time, how women can't pick a fight?" Eva asks.

"Well, actually, I was going to say… tee he he he he!"

"Are you saying that women are prancing, laughing fools?"

"No, something just tickled me!"

"Where's my mama spice! Where? Someone tell me!" It turns out DJ was searching through Ezekiel's hoodie for his spice.

Meanwhile, the Fighting Bears are the only ones being somewhat civilized. Harold is calmly chewing his food, Sadie is admiring Justin's looks, Cody is being hugged by Sierra, and Courtney is happily watching the video of Gwen getting shot out of that catapult through her PDA.

*** "You know, us bears have something that the other teams don't, calmness. We are the most serene of all the teams. Well, it's obvious that any team with that backstabbing liar, Duncan, is going to end up arguing. Also, DJ is way too protective of his spice. I mean seriously, he's had the same spice for 4 season's worth of time. I think that he should just drop the 'I love my mama' shtick and use his strong side for a change, because that's going to be the only chance of him surviving in this competition," Courtney says. ***

Owen trips on a spoon and falls straight on Duncan's head.

"Get off of me!" Duncan says, pushing Owen to the ground.

"Phew," Owen says, "I landed on something soft!"

"Get off of me, eh!" Owen gets off of Ezekiel. "Man, what does it take to get some respect around here, yo?" Ezekiel heads to the confessionals.

*** "You know, this is the first season I haven't come in last place yet. I think I have a chance to bring this season home, yo. But, no one gives me respect. Just because I turned feral and green for 2 seasons doesn't mean no one has to respect me. Honestly, I learned now that my sexist comments were wrong, but no one can forgive me!" ***

Leshawna notices something. "Hey, does Chef's food taste slightly better today?"

DJ sniffs out the food, and finds that it's his mama spice. "Mama! I'm here to avenge you!" DJ slams into the kitchen, breathing heavily like a bull, then rams into Chef. "Give me my spice, Chef!"

"No, I need respect in this kitchen, or else I'll get fired!" Chef says. DJ and Chef start tackling each other, until Ezekiel walks in.

"I know, eh, I need respect too!" Ezekiel says, but Chef just throws Zeke out the kitchen. Ezekiel, in midair, whacks Chris down who is just walking in."

Chris gets up angrily and is holding up three costumes-a mermaid costume, a werewolf costume, and a vampire costume. "Greetings, campers, and welcome to a challenge full of myths. And Ezekiel," Chris says picking up Ezekiel, "since apparently pushing teenagers out of things is too rude for television; I'm going to ask Eva to punch you out of the mess hall personally. Eva!" Eva comes up and punches Ezekiel out of the mess hall. "Thanks Eva. Anyway, these three myths are Mermaids, Werewolves, and Vampires. It's going to be a capture the flag-like challenge. All you have to do is claim a treasure that another team has and bring it back to your base. Vampires will need to protect a bottle of ketchup, and their base will be in the mess hall. The werewolves' base will be on top of the cliff and you need to protect a plastic claw. Finally, the mermaids' base will be at the lake and will protect a bottle of water. If one team's treasure is successfully stolen, the team with the treasure stolen loses, while the team who stole the treasure wins. The team that doesn't accomplish anything comes in second place."

"Wait, Chris, why do you have those costumes?" Duncan asks.

"Oh yeah, whichever you pick, you have to wear the costume that corresponds with it. So if you get mermaid, everyone on that team will wear a tail and a bra." Katie and Sadie squeal at this in excitement, while Duncan just shoves Noah into the ground again.

"No way Chris, you cannot make me wear a tail and a bra on national television!"

"Fine, how about for 2 million dollars?"

"Nope."

"Well, I already said no quitting, didn't I? Killer Deer and Screaming Ducks, since you guys tied for the win in the last challenge, you get to pick first! Of course you'll have to pick randomly out of this bowl of paper. I'm nice like that!" Owen goes up for the Ducks and Bridgette goes up for the Deer.

"Bridgette, no pressure!" Leshawna says. Bridgette pulls out a slip of paper while Owen still doesn't know which to pick up.

"Guys, I got werewolves!" Bridgette says, and DJ walks out of the kitchen with his mama spice.

"Wait, what did I miss?" DJ asks.

"Don't worry, Leshawna and I will explain later."

"Wait a minute, Chris, you don't expect me to wear an entire suit of fur for a challenge, do you?" Heather asks angrily.

"Well, how about for 2 million dollars?" Chris asks.

"Nope."

"Well I said no quitting anyway! Wow, what a case of de-ja-vu. Owen, pick already!" Owen is still scrambling though the paper. He picks it up and doesn't look too happy. He walks to his team.

"Uh, guys, I accidentally picked mermaids," Owen says, and Duncan puts him in a death grip.

"Owen, please tell me you are joking!" Duncan says, and Owen is running out of air by the second.

"Look at the card!" Owen hands Duncan the card. He lets go, and Owen is breathing like a maniac.

"Oh man, I've always wanted to be a mermaid! Swimming around, killing sharks, eating people!" Izzy says, and everyone, even Eva, backs up.

"That means," Chris starts, "that the Fighting Bears are the vampires! Here are your items you have to protect." Chris hands Katie a giant plastic claw. He then hands Harold a ketchup bottle. He finally hands Ezekiel a water bottle. "And here are your costumes!" Chris gives them all costumes, until Duncan drops his. "Fine, an immediate disqualification of the Screaming Ducks can be in order. And Duncan wouldn't that be a shame that this is the second challenge you forfeited for your team. They will probably vote you out for sure!" His team glares at him, and he picks up his mermaid costume.

**TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE REVENGE OF THE ISLAND**

At the beach, Noah, Duncan, Owen, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Eva are all dressed up like mermaids, and Duncan is banging his head on a rock at the lake.

"Okay, strategically speaking, I say that Duncan, Eva, and Izzy go capture the bottle of ketchup from the Fighting Bears. Meanwhile, Owen, Ezekiel and I will guard the water bottle," Noah says. Duncan isn't even paying attention because he is being humiliated on TV. Chris walks by.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you dudes the lipstick!" Chris says only to be thrown in the lake by Duncan.

*** Chris is sitting in the confessional soaked to the core. "Duncan's going to pay for this." ***

Eva, Izzy, and a moping Duncan listen to Noah's plans and head for the Fighting Bears' territory.

"Hey, Noah, shouldn't we try go and get the Killer Deer's object?" Owen asks. Everyone tries to avoid looking at Owen as he looks horrible in his mermaid outfit.

"No, Owen, because they have Leshawna, Bridgette, and DJ, and they are three of the strongest competitors. The Fighting Bears have Pretty Boy, Kung Fu Wannabe, and Stalked Guy. I probably should've told the three to watch out for Stalker and Revenge Obsessed, but Eva can kick anybody's butts," Noah replies.

"Man, Noah that would be awesome if I was as smart as you! Good thing we're friends, right?" Owen grabs Noah and hugs him.

"Yeah, sure, just let me go!" Noah releases himself from Owen's grip.

Meanwhile, at the top of the cliff, the Killer Deer are also planning.

"Now with Trent gone, we lost that advantage we thought we had before," Bridgette says.

"Hmm hmm, I'm still mad at Gwen. Well, I say DJ, Bridgette, and Tyler go after the Screaming Ducks' water bottle. Katie, Heather, and I will guard. We need one powerhouse guarding, just in case," Leshawna says.

"Well, like, I would do great guarding our claw!" Katie says. Leshawna leans back on it.

"Yep, this challenge is going to be a walk in the park!" The Killer Deer cheer.

In the mess hall, the Fighting Bears are thinking, except for Justin who is letting Sadie admire him.

"Oh, Sadie, a woman as smart as you should give me a plan so I can share my love!" Justin says.

Sadie squeals, but frowns soon. "I'm sorry, Justin, it's just that I'm still upset about Katie being on a different team and all."

"Well, being the nice guy I am, I think that coming up with a plan to help us win would make Katie proud."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, Justin, but Eva's coming straight towards our base! We need you, Harold, and me to defend while Courtney and Sierra go attack." Cody points in the direction of three mermaid-dressed Ducks. "Do either of you have a plan?"

"No, but I tried to. Sadie here just kept distracting me."

"Oh," Sadie says with disappointment, "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Justin!"

"Um, guys, I don't think we can fend off Eva or Izzy," Harold says. "Duncan looks pretty disappointed, but he can kick my butt still."

Eva stomps in, as well as Duncan and Izzy.

"Give me the ketchup!" Eva says.

"Oh, ketchup sounds so good right now! Hey, Justin, do you mind if I kick you in the face? Because I'm gonna!" Izzy says.

"Izzy, no one hurts my Justin!" Sadie punches Eva and Izzy and knocks them out of anger. Duncan mopes around in his tail and encounters a fanged and cloaked Harold.

"This ketchup is for vampires only, Duncan! Not mermaids!" Harold easily kicks the depressed Duncan down. "Man that was easy."

*** Duncan is still in his mermaid outfit. "First I have to get a black eye from someone who can't compete in sports for his life. Second, my girlfriend gets eliminated by a nerd. Third, that same nerd pushed me off a cliff. Fourth, I have to dress up like a mermaid! Fifth, I can't even quit the competition! Sixth, I just got beat up by another nerd! Why can't my teammates just vote me off already? Honestly, why?" ***

*** "I just beat up Duncan. Wow, I rock!" Harold trips over himself on his vampire cloak on the way out. "Ouch." ***

*** "Sadie and Katie are so easy to manipulate. I don't even try. In fact, when Sadie punched out Eva and Izzy, I didn't try at all. Man, if I was on World Tour, I would've won the competition in an instant!"

Back at the beach, Owen finds some clams.

"Hey, Zeke, Noah, do you think these clams are safe to eat?" Owen asks.

"Sure, Owen, it's not like those clams have been exposed to radiation just a season ago," Noah answers sarcastically, but Owen eats it anyway.

"I'm sorry, what?" Owen starts farting all over the place.

*** "Clams make me gassier than usual. Don't judge me!" Owen says. ***

Ezekiel is knocked out by the smell. Luckily for Noah, he is used to Owen's gas. Tyler, DJ, and Bridgette show up on the beach, where the Ducks are unprepared.

Tyler runs up first. "Alright, this challenge is as easy as…" Tyler cannot finish his statement as he is knocked out by Owen's gas.

DJ and Bridgette look worried. Bridgette, thinking back to earlier, realizes that DJ is very sensitive about his mama spice. She takes out his spice and throws it near the water bottle.

"My mama spice!" DJ yells, pushes Bridgette, Noah, and Owen out of the way, and grabs both the spice and his water bottle. Bridgette and DJ carry back Tyler and the prize.

Up the cliff, Katie and Leshawna are relaxing, while Heather is not.

"Why are you guys relaxing? We need to protect the claw!" Heather says.

"Relax, will ya? Everyone knows we are the toughest team, and they're too scared to steal our prize anyway!" Leshawna responds. Heather is still itching in her costume. Leshawna, almost falling asleep, lets the plastic claw roll away.

DJ and Bridgette are excited about their soon victory.

"We can't lose! We are almost to our base!" Bridgette says, holding the water bottle tightly. Unfortunately, the claw trips Bridgette, who lets the water bottle fall down all the way to the beach.

Ezekiel is waking up, but the falling water bottle knocks him out again.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" DJ yells. "Maybe there's enough time!" Sierra and Courtney are running up the cliff, and the plastic claw stops rolling.

"Hey," Sierra says, "it's the prize! Cody will be so impressed!"

"Fine, whatever, just let's get back to the mess hall!" Courtney says. They get back, and Chris is there.

"Congratulations, Fighting Bears, you guys win immunity! Your reward is that hot tub from the last challenge!" Chris says, and the Fighting Bears cheer. "And you have the Killer Deer's prize, so they'll be facing elimination tonight!"

**TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE REVENGE OF THE ISLAND**

The mess hall is packed with the 18 contestants. Both Tyler and Ezekiel are knocked out cold. Chris starts to speak.

"Let's all congratulate the Fighting Bears for winning their challenge after their double elimination last episode. Now, let's go over the Ducks' and Deer's faults this time around. The Screaming Ducks, you are lucky that Bridgette dropped your prize back at your camp. Duncan, it's 2 million dollars, moping around for wearing a mermaid costume isn't very manly. If anyone should be complaining, it's Owen. I don't think anyone wanted to see you in a bra and tail, just saying. Next, the Killer Deer. Leshawna and Heather arguments, I thought you guys were over that! And Leshawna, convincing your teammates to relax wasn't a good idea, since you screwed up the entire challenge for them. Also, Tyler being knocked out and hurt in some way; I thought you got over that as well. Before the elimination ceremony, I found this video from the Aftermath that some maybe intrigued to see. I didn't actually watch the special or anything so I don't know what happened in context, but I found this on the internet." Chris says the last statement, obviously lying.

The scene where Trent and Gwen are accidentally kissing is shown. Duncan is shocked, Harold and Courtney are laughing, Leshawna shaking her head in even more disappointment, and Heather is clapping.

*** Duncan, once again, is punching the wall. This time, he is out of his mermaid costume. "Trent….is….dead!" ***

*** "Ah, revenge, it's sweet. I think now that this is enough payback since season 1," Harold says. "I didn't even do anything." ***

*** "Huh, Trent was right, Gwen is cheating on Duncan. I didn't know he was a hypocrite, though," Noah says. ***

*** "Ah man, emotional heartbreak makes me the gassiest person in my family, which is saying something," Owen says. ***

"Killer Deer," Chris says, "I'm seeing you guys in one hour where everyone's invited to see who the next loser is!"

Tyler wakes up. "Huh? We lost? How, I thought we were winning!"

"I would say good night, but I'm not. After the elimination ceremony, you'll see what I mean." Chris starts to laugh evilly.

**TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE REVENGE OF THE ISLAND**

"Okay, Killer Deer, I have 5 marshmallows. Whoever does not get a marshmallow, will have to take the Dock of Shame onto the Boat of Losers. First one to get a marshmallow is…DJ." Chris hands DJ a marshmallow. "Tyler, Katie, and Bridgette, you are all safe. The final marshmallow goes to…Heather."

"Oh, alright, I'll leave. But I'm going to give that Gwen a piece of my mind!" Leshawna takes the Boat of Losers away. Ezekiel finally wakes up. Since he was sleeping, he was the only one who still had their costume on.

"What did I miss, eh?" Ezekiel asks. Everyone just laughs at him. "No respect at all, I guess."

"Will Duncan ever get his revenge on Trent? Will Ezekiel get out of his mermaid costume? I hope so. And lastly, why did I tell everyone to not have a good night? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island!" Chris finishes the show.

**Notes- Leshawna wasn't that important to anything, so I decided to just have her eliminated. Also, she, Trent, and Gwen at the next aftermath should be interesting. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Screaming Ducks- **Duncan, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, Noah, Owen

**Killer Deer- **Bridgette, DJ, Heather, Katie, Tyler

**Fighting Bears- **Cody, Courtney, Harold, Justin, Sadie, Sierra

**Eliminated- **Lindsay (Quit), Gwen, Alejandro, Geoff, Beth, Trent, Leshawna


	8. Magic Chicken

**Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island **

**Episode 8-**

"**Magic Chicken"**

(Thanks for the reviews, by the way. To answer some of the questions of Numa Numa Yeah: 1- I didn't actually think Blainely was really a contestant, she just showed up halfway and was eliminated in 2 episodes, which I found kind of pointless. 2: B was just there to even up the teams, but I may bring in some of the new contestants to help with challenges if you would like. Thanks for the questions, and please enjoy)

It is still after the campfire ceremony from the last chapter and Chris is on the docks. "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island, the contestants went mythical. And going mythical was hysterical! They had to go on a capture-the-flag-like challenge, and in the end the Killer Deer lost because of Leshawna's relaxing idea. Also, apparently Duncan is going to beat up Trent after seeing that accidental kiss. Well, probably should've showed the context as well. Today, though, is a nighttime challenge. Who will win this week? Find out on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island!"

The campers are still waiting for Chris to come and say why he didn't wish them "A good night." Duncan is cracking his knuckles, and Sierra walks towards him.

"You know, Duncan, I saw the aftermath show, you know, when Gwen and Trent kissed," Sierra says.

Duncan stops. "Yeah, don't remind me about it."

"Well, Chris showed the entire scene out of context, what really happened was…" Duncan interrupts her.

"Please leave me alone when I'm trying to practice punching someone!" Duncan is punching the air, and soon accidentally hits Noah in the back of the head. Duncan starts laughing. "Sorry, Noah, I didn't see you there!"

"No, please, continue, my tired and need of a resting body needs that physical tension to stay afloat," Noah says sarcastically.

"Geez, can you actually not be sarcastic for a change?"

"Nope, it comes with the entire package. Deal with it or leave it. I'd rather you choose the latter."

"Hey, Ezekiel, how are you still in this competition, anyway?" Owen says to Ezekiel who just changed back into his clothes. "You always get eliminated first, and now you made it to the top 17! You beat out 7 players already!"

"Well, it's all about playing your cards right, eh. Besides, we haven't lost a challenge in a while, yet, so I'm pretty stoked!" Ezekiel answers.

Chris comes back, and so does Chef, in a chicken costume. As usual, Tyler freaks out.

*** "Why is Chef in a chicken costume? Doesn't he know that I'm terrified of chickens!" Tyler says. ***

"Welcome campers to our next challenge!" Chris says.

"No, wait! I thought it was one challenge a day! You can't just randomly show up and say we have 2 challenges!" Duncan says in protest.

"Well, too bad. You don't have to do the challenge, unless if you want to risk losing 2 million dollars."

"Fine."

"Today's challenge is a simple rescue mission. You have to save the player that you are assigned. For the Fighting Bears, you have to rescue Gwen. For the Killer Deer, you have to rescue Geoff. And for the Screaming Ducks, you have to rescue Trent. They are all located in the spooky and dark forest."

"Are you serious? I have to rescue the person my girlfriend kissed behind my back?"

"Yes. Anyway, you have to rescue it from Chef- the Giant Mutant, Magic Chicken and his ray gun of chicken mutating goo!"

Tyler freaks out. "Where did you come up with th-th-that challenge C-C-Chris?"

"Tyler, you are still afraid of chickens? I thought you got over that?" Heather asks with disappointment. Chris continues.

"I came up with this challenge after a dream I had a year ago. I thought 'Hey, this should be fun, having the contestants run away from chicken mutation slime the came from a giant magic chicken.' Don't ask me why, though. To help you guys out, you each get a compass. Whoever rescues their captured contestant without all of their players being covered in slime first wins a reward. Second place, you know the drill. And last place equals elimination for that team. Are you ready?" Tyler shakes his head, and people are raising their hands. "Too bad, go!" Chris sounds a blow horn and both Chef and the contestants head for the forest, except Tyler. "Tyler, you can go."

"Does the mutation stuff actually work?" Tyler asks.

Chris raises an eyebrow; face palms himself, and calls Chef.

"Here, does this answer your question, Tyler?" Chef sprays Tyler with the goo.

"You know, I was just asking a question, you didn't have to demonstrate."

"There, are you turning into a chicken?"

"Sorry for acting stupid, Chris, but I can't risk turning into the one thing I fear!" Tyler runs into the forest with everyone else.

*** "Man I feel stupid, but how would you feel if there was something that could turn you into something that you fear," Tyler says, slipping on his goo. "Ouch." ***

Tyler catches up to his team. "Hey, what did I miss?"

Bridgette looks at him. "You already lost the challenge?"

"Yeah, but he didn't say I couldn't help you guys." A cluck is heard.

DJ asks, "What was that?"

"It sounded like," Tyler gulps, "a chicken."

"Oh, I still miss Sadie!" Katie weeps, and Heather notices this.

"Oh come on, we are already on the eighth episode, Katie, get over it!" Heather says.

"It's just that we haven't done anything together since we were separated! Oh, I miss her!"

*** "Ugh, I'll do anything just to get Katie to shut up!" Heather yells. ***

The Fighting Bears are encountering the Killer Deer.

"Ah man, how did we end up here?" "Harold asks.

"O..M…G! Katie!" Sadie says and gives Katie a hug. "Harold got us lost and I thought I'd never see you again! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I did not get us lost! I headed north because I assumed that where the kidnapped people would be! Gosh!" Another cluck is heard. Tyler jumps into DJ's arms.

"Wh-Wh-What was that?" Tyler asks. DJ drops him.

"Sorry I dropped you, Tyler, but we need to move! We know the Bears are here, but we have no idea where the Ducks are!"

A chicken stands in front of the teams with green eyes. It scares Tyler out of his wits and he runs and screams like a girl.

In the control room, Chris and Chef are laughing.

"Chef, best idea ever to give that chicken green contacts! I want to replay that Tyler scene again!" Chris replays the Tyler scene, and Chef and him continue to laugh at it.

Katie and Sadie are talking to each other. "Oh, Sadie, this sucks, we have to leave each other when the challenge is over and we haven't even done anything together this season!"

"I know, right, Katie! Maybe we could talk to Heather!" Heather hears this and talks to them. She, wanting to get rid of their complaining, comes up with a plan.

"Hey, follow me to the craft tent, guys, I finally have something that you two can do together!" Heather says, somewhat angrily.

"Really, what?" Sadie asks.

"A prank."

"On who?"

"Tyler. He got sprayed by that fake chicken goo stuff, and he is terrified of chickens. Come on, we need feathers, orange spray paint, glue, and eggs from Chef's kitchen. Let's go!" Heather secretly leads Katie and Sadie out of the forest.

Tyler is still running for his life, and catches up to the Screaming Ducks.

"Ezekiel," Owen starts, "I think you got us lost."

"No I didn't, eh, I'm going north like you dudes said, yo!" Ezekiel responds, but trips on a twig. "Ow."

"I told you Ezekiel to give me the compass or else!" Eva grabs the compass angrily and heads in a different direction. "Ducks, this way!"

The Screaming Ducks follow Eva.

"Wait, watch out for the evil chicken!" Tyler yells, still running for his life. Katie, Sadie, and Heather hear the loud sound of his voice and follow him with their supplies.

They eventually catch up to him. Katie grabs a twig from the ground and snags Tyler's pants off.

"Um, who's there? And why did you steal my pants?" Tyler asks. He starts running even more frantically. Sadie quickly sprays orange spray paint on his legs. He looks down. "Ah! My legs, their orange! Wait, does this mean that..." Heather pops out of the bushes.

"Gasp!" she says. "Tyler, you're legs, their orange! You know what that means!"

"That if I thought I was a chicken I'd be paranoid?"

"No, Tyler! Before you know it, feathers are going to grow on your body, and you are going to grow wings! I know this because I saw a movie just like this, where the guy who got affected thought he was 'Just paranoid,' but it turns out, he was a chicken!" Tyler's eyes go all wide, and he screams in terror.

"Heather, hold me!"

"No, I don't want to get infected with your chicken goo! Just stay calm; the mutation will be slower if you just stay calm and relaxed!" Heather jumps back into the bushes. "And stay far away from everyone else!" Heather goes back to look for her team.

"Man, I'm doomed." Geoff pops out of nowhere.

"Hey, bra, I heard your screams. Whoa, why do you have orange legs?"

"I'm turning into a chicken!"

"Well, to cool you down, I offered to reveal where I was to give you and Bridgette the victory. Say, where is the rest of your team?"

"I ran screaming for my life, and I'm already eliminated, so you might as well go back to your hiding place."

"Well, okay, but I'll tell you where I'm hiding. I'm hiding…" Chef comes out of nowhere, still in his chicken suit. Tyler runs away before he can say anything.

"What's jock boy's problem?" Chef asks.

"I…don't…know."

"! Tyler yells and he encounters a rope. He trips over it and is knocked out. While is he knocked out, Katie, Sadie, and Heather cover him in glue.

"So, Katie, Sadie, now since you are finally doing something together, does that mean that you can leave me alone now?"

"Of course, this was the nicest thing you have ever done for us, in fact this is the only thing you have done for us!" Katie says. The three then dump feathers onto Tyler, covering his body. They go back and hide in the bushes.

After a few minutes, Tyler wakes up. Bridgette and DJ finally find him.

"Tyler," Bridgette starts, "why are you covered in feathers?" Tyler immediately looks down at himself.

"This is the worst day ever! I'm turning into a chicken! My nightmare has been realized! Oh man, my hockey team better not see me like this!"

"Um, you know Chris was lying."

"Well, then how come I have orange legs and feathers all over my body? You can't answer that, can you?"

DJ interrupts. "I think you're just being paranoid. My mama always said that being paranoid can get you to believe ridiculous things. Now come on, we have a challenge to win!"

"Well, then who covered me in feathers from head to toe?" The three hear a rustling in the bushes. They find Katie and Sadie silently laughing. "What are you two doing in there? Katie we have a challenge to win! We're already a member down!"

"Sorry," says Katie, trying to lie, "we were just hanging out together again."

"Well, playtime's over, we have to beat up that chicken and get Geoff back! Woo-hoo!"

The Screaming Ducks are now even more lost than they were before.

"Gee, nice job Eva. Where did you learn your navigation skills, the same place you learned how to manage your anger?" Noah asks sarcastically, and Owen laughs.

"Will you two just shut it! I'm going to find that chicken and pound him!" Eva says.

The Fighting Bears, except for Sadie, are doing well thanks to an app on Courtney's PDA. "There, with this new heat tracker I downloaded, we should find Chef in an instant." Her team cheers for her.

"Oh, Cody, Courtney's PDA can't track something as hot as you. You'd probably break it!" Sierra says.

*** "I know Sierra and I are friends, sort of, but this random and inappropriate flirtatious talk is giving me the creeps! How would you like it if someone told you what she said to me?" Cody shivers. ***

The Fighting Bears make it to Chef's place.

"Alright, who can fight Chef?" asks Courtney, and everyone backs away.

"I can't get my face injured, I have it insured," Justin says.

"Well, fine, I'll go." Courtney walks up and kicks Chef, dressed like a chicken, in between the legs. She goes and gets Gwen.

"Hey, Courtney, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, are you still mad about what happened on World Tour?" Gwen asks.

"No."

"Thanks, that's a relief!"

"But I'm not forgiving you for cheating on my ex-boyfriend! You can't just throw him to the side like a dirty towel!"

"What?"

"We all saw you making out with Trent from the Aftermath show, and I'm disappointed!"

"Wait, watch the whole show, you'll see it was just a fluke!"

"Well, I could only watch one video on my PDA, genius, there was only the one where you and Trent got catapulted out into the sky. I didn't know what happened earlier, but I know that you betrayed Duncan."

"It was an accident. We were both trying to kiss an ape, and…"

"Shut it, gothie! You're lucky I just have to rescue you to win a reward. Now come with me!" Courtney yanks Gwen to the rest of her team by the arm. Chris announces over a loud intercom that the Fighting Bears win the challenge. They cheer.

"And," Chris says, "your reward is a Swedish massage from a professional massager! Now let's see who faces elimination tonight!"

Both the Killer Deer and the Screaming Ducks are lost. Duncan took over the Ducks' compass, but is also confused. The Killer Deer are still looking for Heather. Tyler is still anxious as well.

*** "Well, you know, I feel that even though Katie and Sadie are done pranking Tyler, I should continue because messing with him is hilarious," Heather says. ***

When Tyler, DJ, Bridgette, and Katie aren't looking, Heather places an egg behind Tyler.

"Uh, Tyler, do you know where this egg came from?" DJ asks and picks it up.

"OK, now I know I'm not paranoid, since I just gave birth! I'm a…." Tyler starts to look disappointed, "mother. Huh, that's strange."

Bridgette decides to interject. "But, Tyler, you are not a girl. This is obviously a prank!"

"Um, but Bridgette, where else did that egg come from? There are no chickens around, and I'm the only half-chicken here, so it must be me!"

The two start to get into an argument over the egg, and Heather shows up.

"Hey, guys, how are we doing?" Heather asks.

"Bridgette and Tyler are fighting over an egg that Tyler supposedly hatched," DJ answers.

*** "You know, I thought this prank, would be, like, fun, but now we're probably losing the challenge because of it!" Katie says. "I have to keep Tyler safe, I feel too bad." ***

It turns out, the Screaming Ducks did find their way, and the Killer Deer lost, again. "Okay Killer Deer," says Chris over an intercom, "you'll be facing elimination, again." They all sigh.

After he announces this, Tyler learns that the feathers were glued on. "Hey guys, I just learned that someone was just pranking me!" He gets glares from everyone, except Katie.

Trent walks by his former teammates with a black eye. "Yeah, Duncan found me and pummeled me randomly. So, what happened with you guys?"

"Tyler thought he was a chicken," Heather says. Trent walks away.

"I think I'm out of here." Trent leaves, and so does DJ, Bridgette, and Heather.

"Hey, Tyler," Katie says, "um, who are you voting for tonight?"

"Probably Bridgette; if it wasn't for her arguing with me, we could've had a chance."

"Thanks, Tyler. I'm going to find DJ." Katie leaves, with Tyler alone in the dark. Chef comes back and takes off his chicken costume. He has an ice bag in between his legs.

"It was a joke, get over it, wimp," Chef leaves.

**TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE REVENGE OF THE ISLAND**

"Welcome to your second marshmallow ceremony, Deer. When I call your name, come and get your marshmallow. Katie, DJ, and Heather." Chris hands the three of them marshmallows. "Bridgette, you got some votes, but I don't understand why, you didn't really do anything. Now Tyler, you got some votes as well. Maybe you should get over your fear of chickens, because your paranoia cost your team the challenge tonight. And, only I know who pranked you. Am I going to tell you? No. You can find out yourself. Any who, the last marshmallow goes to…Tyler!"

"What? Oh well," Bridgette says. Geoff, Gwen, and Trent are on the Dock of Shame. Bridgette and Geoff make out and get on the boat. Trent gets on the boat as well. Duncan goes running to Gwen.

"Gwen, we need to talk. I think we should break up," Duncan says. Before he can say more, Gwen is pushed onto the Boat of Losers. "Thanks Chef," he says sarcastically.

*** "I got DJ to help me and Tyler vote off Bridgette. I just feel sooooo guilty that I just wanted to keep Tyler safe! I'm sure Heather and Bridgette voted off Tyler, but I didn't want to be the cause of his elimination. Then again, now I'm the cause of Bridgette's elimination. Urgh! I just can't win today!" Katie says. Sadie walks through the door and gives her a hug. "Thanks, Sadie." ***

"Wow, this was a very interesting episode of Total Drama. Tune in next time for more thrills and more heartbreaks, here on Total…Drama…Revenge of the Revenge of the Island!" Chris announces.

**Notes- Bridgette getting eliminated was bound to happen soon just because she really had no purpose here at all. Thanks for reading, and Numa Numa Yeah, I hope I answered your questions. **

**Screaming Ducks- **Duncan, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, Noah, Owen

**Killer Deer- **DJ, Heather, Katie, Tyler

**Fighting Bears- **Cody, Courtney, Harold, Justin, Sadie, Sierra

**Eliminated- **Lindsay (Quit), Gwen, Alejandro, Geoff, Beth, Trent, Leshawna, Bridgette


End file.
